RWBY - Silence
by Crysis45
Summary: Join in the life of a young, silent boy named Crysis Rapture (OC) as he is thrown into a school made to train Hunters! Will he endure this battle alone? Or make new friends along the way? OC x Ruby, maybe others I have yet to decide. [ First Fanfci so I hope you enjoy! ]
1. Character Bio

**Okay so here is the bio for my OC that will be a main character in this fanfiction.**

Name - Crysis Rapture

Age - 16

Race - Human

Gender - Boy

Appearance - Short brown hair, Bluish-Grey eyes, tan skin.

Height - 5, 11

Clothing - Camoflauge cap, Always wearing sunglasses, brown t-shirt with woodland camo over coat, wears a worn pair a dog tags, tan cargos, a belt with assorted pouches, and a pair of padded tan combat gloves. Along with a pair of steel toed hiking boots.

Weapon - A four bladed shuriken that is 4 feet vertical from tip to tip, can be morphed into a bow with the press of a button, Spawns arrows at whim (Named Victorias Wrath). Along with a foot long survival blade with dust crystals in the hilt allowing the blade to use elemental powers (Named Victorias Pain).

Personality - Very quiet, barely talks, keeps to himself, talks to himself alot, or answer via thought

Semblence - Has a dark earth aura, his semblance is Visual Powers. When he looks at a living thing with his semblence (which is increased visual range, the ability to tamper with living things memories,to read thoughts, plant thoughts, to instill fear, and to be able to make things do very minor commands) his Iris and Pupil become completely white. Hence why he always wears sunglasses.

History - Family was murdered by Beowulves and he had to watch, one slashed him and he has a distinctive claw gash along his chest, the traumatic event led to him becoming a mute. Worked as a Mercenary until Ozpin found him.

Likes - Reading, Solitude, practicing with Victorias Wrath, intimidating people he doesn't like, and helping those he deems need help.

Dislikes - Bullies, loud noises, lots of questions, remembering his family, bright light, stupid people.

**Bold Words** means Crysis is writing something on his pad

_Italics_ is what the person whose POV is current is thinking


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Okay guys here we go! Chapter 1 of my first Fanfic! Again, this is my first one, so any feed back and advice that can help with the story and my writing is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

_God this is boring,_ was all that went through Crysis' head as he leaned against the brick building waiting for his target to arrive. The Vale Police Department sheriff hired him to take down some guy name Torchwick, said the pay day was huge. So Crysis' nodded as usual and took the job. Now he was waiting by some shop name "From Dust till Dawn", and was waiting until the target arrived. _Boring day, boring job, and probably a boring outcome _thought Crysis as he looked up at the night sky.

-An Hour Later-

Crysis woke up to a loud crash and a red hooded girl slowly standing up, bearing a giant red scythe.

"Well? Get her!" was all he heard, and he then knew it was his cue to exit hiding. The girl started to take out the men one by one, and Crysis even broke a little smile, impressed by the girls abilities. Then Torchwick walked out of the shop.

_Now's my cue _he thought as he brandished Victorias Wrath and began spinning it around, building up the energy he needed to toss it. He then tossed it at Torchwick to gain his attention. Instead it slammed into the guy in front of him, launching him several yards away.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." said Torchwick as he saw the man lie on the ground in agony. As he turned he looked at the camouflaged person who just took out his last man.

"Wonderful. Two little brats?" He said, as Crysis snatched Victorias Wrath out of the air as it spun back to him. Torchwick looked around and saw he was in a predicament.

"Well this has been quite an eventful evening," said Torchwick as he dropped his cigar and crushed it with his cane,

"But I'm afraid this is were the three of us part ways." as he then raised the cane and a small sight popped up from the front of the stick. He then shot it at the red hooded girl, but Crysis quickly ricocheted it off of his shuriken and the projectile exploded a few feet away, causing him to be blown back a couple feet. Red slowly got up and looked around, as Crysis tapped her shoulder and pointed to an escaping Torchwick, who was climbing up a building.

"Thanks," she said as she turned to the shop owner, "You okay If I go after him?" she asked. The owner nodded his head and she bolted towards the building. Crysis in close pursuit. Shaking his head as he ran, worried he may not get paid.

Once they got to the top, Torchwick was standing there at the edge.

"Persistent…." He whispered as a hover ship rose from his edge. _Oh hell no, thats my paycheck_, thought Crysis as he morphed Victorias Wrath into a bow, preparing to take a shot. As Torchwick climbed into the ship he turned and pulled out a red crystal.

"End of the line my friends!' He yelled as he tossed the gem at the girls and Crysis' feet. He immediately rose his cane and shot the crystal, and Crysis rose his weapon as a shield to hinder the explosions power, which never came. As he looked he saw a tall, well statured woman with a black and purple cape, blonde hair, lime-green eyes and white and black clothing standing in front of them with a gigantic purple glyph resonating in front of her. She scoffed and red looked at her in awe, Crysis standing there wondering what the hell the giant floating purple thing was. She pushed her glasses up and shot several violet projectiles at the ship, which caused it to start losing balance, and knocking Torchwick around inside. He ran into the cockpit and soon a woman in a red dress appeared.

The ship began to take off and leave, but the woman in white shot a bright purple ball of light above the ship (Crysis still wondering what the hell was going on, and thinking he doesn't get paid enough for this) and several storm clouds began to converge on the ship. The woman quicking lowered her wand, and the clouds began pelting the ship with small spear-like icicles.

Soon the woman in red began to glow and shot them with a fireball, the all jumped back to see the embers on the grounds heat up. _Okay really? Fire?_ thought Crysis as he rolled out of one of the pockets of heat, that soon erupted into a pillar of flame. He looked up to see the ship flying away and the girl in red look at the woman with the magic in glee,

"You're a Huntress...Can I get your autograph!?"


	3. Chapter 2 - The Interogation

**Chapter 2! Same thing as last time, feed back is greatly accepted! I already have the next 3 or 4 chapters written, so once those are published I start to try and make them longer! Thanks for the support guys!**

-An Hour Later- Crysis POV

_Why did I agree to be dragged into this crap? _thought Crysis as he shook his head. He and the girl in red stood in a dark room with the woman from before walking around and scolding her.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady," said the woman as she paced back and forth behind the girl, completely ignoring Crysis but still sending him glares that shook even him to the core of his being.

"You put yourself and others in great danger." and she looked at Crysis again.

"But they started it!" the girl quickly retorted.

"If it were up to me," said the woman, paying no heed to the girls remark, "You'd be sent home...with a pat on the back," She looked at Crysis, then back to the girl.

" And a slap on the wrist!" as she hit the table with her wand, causing the girl to jump back.

"But…". _But?_ thought Crysis, now somewhat interested in the matter at hand, but still angry his target escaped him.

"Theres someone here that would like to meet you." She finished as she parted way as an oldish looking man with gray hair walked into the room, holding a coffee mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose." he said as he stood at the doorway, Crysis internally laughing at the irony of the girls name. "You have...silver eyes." He stated.

Crysis looked at him, _No shit sherlock, _he thought as the woman rose a tablet with combat video from a few hours ago. the man then stood back and pointed attention to the video.

"So. Where did you learn to do this?" he asked Ruby, motioning towards the tablet.

"S-signal academy…?" she stuttered the response.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" _Oh come one, thats the most dangerous? I use a goddamn giant shuriken! _thought Crysis, agitated by the man's statement.

"And you." Said the man and he address Crysis. "Where did you get that particular weapon?" he asked pointing at the oversized ninja star slung on his back. Crysis didn't respond as usual, he just stared him down.

"I see…." said the man, almost as if he read Crysis' thoughts. The man then slid the plate of cookies he was holding towards Ruby, who slowly ate one, then began to scarfed them down faster than Crysis' eyes could comprehend, and he had some pretty good eyes.

"Its only that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before…, a dusty old crow…"

the man said as he was interrupted by Ruby stuffing her mouth .

"Taths muh unkul cruh!" She mumbled, her mouth filled with cookies. She then swallowed, "Sorry..., Thats my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now, I'm all like, woooowhho, hwaaaa!" she said as she did bad karate gestures in the air.

"So I've noticed," said the man as he lowered his mug. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" spoke the man as he started to sit down in the chair opposite of Ruby.

_Woah, Woah, Woah. Warriors? Don't tell me these people are…. _Crysis' mind starting to get more alert.

"Well…." Ruby started, "I want to be a huntress." She said with confidence.

_Totally called it, so these people are the hunter people that kill those black creature? Never would have guessed. _Crysis thought as he straightened his back against the wall, _Especially a cute girl like her….WAIT WHAT!? _Crysis thought as he suddenly comprehended what he just thought. _I'm not attracted to this girl...AM I? _he thought as he look at the man and Ruby having a conversation. _NO, I cannot get attached to anybody, I AM NOT going through that hell again…._ As Crysis was starting to remember his families death, but soon shot away those bad memories and continued to pay attention to the conversation at hand. Just in time for the man to look at Ruby and ask,

"Do you know who I am?" as he looked deep into Ruby's eyes.

"You're Professor Ozpin , your the headmaster at Beacon."

_Beacon? Isnt that the amazing school that people go to become Hunters? This hoot is that places headmaster?_ Crysis thought, surprised such a highly regarded person seems so normal.

"Hmp. Hello" He then turned to Crysis "And hello to you to young man" he said, Crysis just giving him a nod of recognition back. Ozpin turned back to Ruby.

"So, You want to come to my school?" he looked her dead in the eyes,

"More than anything in the world." As she looked at him right back. Ozpin turned and look at the woman who simply sighed, "Well okay." Ruby began to swell with joy, then he turned to Crysis.

"How about you young man? Your prowess with that shuriken of yours is very spectacular." Crysis lowered his sunglasses and raised an eye brow to the headmaster, studying him. _Become a huntsman? Never thought about it._ Crysis pondered. He gave in, _Why the hell not? _

He looked at the professor, raised his sunglasses, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 3 - New Beginnings

**Chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoy and I greatly appreciate the support! Remember I'm always open to your opinion and advice on how to make myself, and the story, better! Thanks guys!**

-Initiation Day- Crysis POV

I leaned against the wall of the airship studying my surroundings. People talking here and there, noises surrounding me.

_This is gonna give me a headache _I thought as I adjusted my sunglasses. Alot of people on this airship, all first years ready to begin their new lives as Huntsman and Huntress' at Beacon. I looked around and saw everyone looking out the windows taking in the view, then I spotted a familiar red cloak. That Ruby girl was being hugged, well more like crushed, by another girl. The other was about 5 or 6 inches taller with long blonde hair, leather jacket, and a yellow heart symbol embroidered on her chest.

_She related? Doesn't seem like it. _Then Ruby looked at me and saw I was taking glances. _Ah Crap, shes walking over. Better grab the old pen and pad._ I opened the pouch located on my belt and took out a small notepad and pen just as Ruby came up to me.

"Hey! You're that guy who was with me the other day!" she said with a chipper tone.

I just nodded, not saying a word. There was a short silence until she broke the ice,

"Sooooo, I've been wondering. What's you're name?"

I could tell she was just trying to be nice, and and much as I wanted to block her out like I do with everyone else, there is something...different...about this girl.

I scribbled my name on my notepad and showed her, it said **Crysis Rapture **in bold. She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You could have just told me your name you know. With your voice?"

I shook my head and began to scribble again.

**I don't talk, and I haven't for a long time. **Again with a confused look from her, but it soon faded.

"Well that doesn't matter! Just cause you can talk doesn't make you any different a person from anyone else!"

I was abit taken back, usually when people talk to me they either get angry and leave, pester me until I hurt them, or just see me as a freak. This girl, for whatever reason, saw me as a normal person. Again I began to write.

**Thanks **was all it said.

"No problem!" she said with a smile.

And I smiled back. _Wait. Did I just smile?! I never smile!_ I looked at Ruby.

_Why is this girl making me act so abnormal?_ After awhile I noticed she was staring at the giant Shuriken on my back. I wrote something on my pad, and I could see her anticipation to see what I was writing.

It said **You into weapons?**, and she immediately looked me in the eyes.

"YESYESYESYESYES! I love weapons!" She started jumping up and down.

I removed Victorias Wrath from my back and handed it to her, she looked at me for a second, like she was asking permission. I nodded and she began studying every detail of the weapon, scanning every inch. After 5 minutes of her awing over it she look at me.

"Does it have a name?" I nodded in response,

**Victorias Wrath.** I put.

"Interesting name, does it have a back story?" She asked. I nodded yes.

"Can you tell it to me? The reason why?"

I looked at this girl. She has this spark in her eyes that made me almost trust her, and I hate trusting people I just met. _Why? What is with this girl?_ I started to get a tiny bit angry with myself as I wrote,

**Sorry, maybe some other time. **She seemed sad for a moment then quickly changed the subject.

"Okay then, why use a giant shuriken?"

That caught me off guard, but I had an answer.

**I guess because of my semblence.** I wrote.

"What's your semblence? Mines speed!"

Again I smiled, seemed fitting for a jittery girl like herself to have speed.

**Improved Vision and Visual powers** is what I put, seemed the best way to put it.

"What do you mean? Is it like always active?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly to the left.

I shook my head in disagreement, and removed my sunglasses, showing her my bluish-grey eyes. I then closed them for a few seconds, and when I finally opened them they were completely white. This caused her to jump back, and me to give off a tiny grin.

"Thats really creepy dude…." She said darted around in front of me, testing my vision, but my eyes always on her.

I put my sunglasses back on and wrote **Yea, I get that alot.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 4! Now guys I thought I'd let you know on how long it takes me to write a chapter (I know they're short right now, but thats until I can expand them in later chapters.) Since the chapters now are around 800 - 950 words, I'm gonna try to make them around 2,000 - 3,000 in later chapters, and expands more on the characters thoughts and emotions. Well I hope you guys enjoy! Expect the next chapter soon!**

-45 minutes later- Ruby's POV

We all began to get off of the airship, Crysis behind me. Turns out the lady who helped us the other days name is Glynda Goodwitch. As we were walking, Yang found us.

"Ruby! I've been looking for you!" said Yang as she ran up to me.

"Hey Yang, yea I was just talking with a friend" I said as Crysis walked up next to me, hands in pockets, as he studied the things and people around us.

"Ooohhhh, who's this?" She said in a devious tone as she walked up to Crysis, who was paying no attention.

"Oh this is Crysis, the guy who helped me the other day with the robbery." I explained

to Yang, as she then got in Crysis' face. _Oh god shes gonna scare him off, and just when I found a nice boy to talk too. _Thought Ruby as Yang started to glare at Crysis.

"Hey! You!" She said to his face.

He slowly turned and looked the girl who was trying to intimidate him straight in the eyes. Crysis gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing with my little sister? She's off-limits!" Yang went on.

"Yang…." I said, getting very embarrassed.

Crysis then looked at me, and back to Yang, then started to write. As he wrote, Yang got more up-in-his-face.

"You gonna answer me or just write in your silly book?"

I could tell my sister was starting to get agitated. Then Crysis rose his notepad, what it said made Yang take a small step back.

**No, I'm not gonna verbally answer you, now leave me the hell alone. **He then looked at me and wrote **Later Ruby **as he walked past Yang and further into the school. Once he was a bit away I went up to Yang, who was still aback by the sudden response.

"See what you did? You made him mad." I told Yang.

"Are you sure about that guy? He's seems like sort of a freak. I mean, he didn't say a word." Yang said as she watched Crysis walk away.

"Thats cause he's mute Yang, and I'm pretty sure he dislikes when people judge him so suddenly. We were just having a conversation, and now look, there goes the only person I've met so far who hasn't looked down on me for being younger than them." I said with a mellow voice.

"Wait, how do you converse with someone who can't talk?" Said Yang as she turned to me with a confused look.

I slapped my forehead with my hand.

-2 Hours Later, Initiation Hall- Crysis POV

_Okay I think is is where I'm suppose to be, this school is way too damn big_. I leaned against the back wall of the auditorium. In the mix of the crowd I could see Ruby in her bright red attire, and her rambunctious sister, Yang I think is was, standing next to her. Just as I began to recede to my thoughts, a girl in almost all white walked right up to Ruby and started to , well basically, scold her. After a few seconds I could tell Ruby was getting uncomfortable, as she started to droop her head and put hands down.

_Okay, I'm not gonna let this continue._ As I started to walk right up in between Ruby and the other girl.

-Ruby POV-

Ruby began to sulk back as the girl, apparently named Weiss Schnee, began to start yelling at her.

"You're so lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" said Weiss, her voice starting to rise.

"It was an accident! It was an accident" I began to say as she shoved a pamphlet right into my face.

"The Schnee dust company is not responsi-" Was all she was able to get off before a slice was heard and the pamphlet fell into two. I looked to my right to see Crysis sheathing a small blade behind his back, and then glaring at Weiss.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled, now starting to scold Crysis.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IS IT TO - WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?!" Weiss began to yell as Crysis scribbled on his notepad. He then rose the pad right in front of her.

**Everyone makes mistakes now and then, now leave before I do something I'm gonna **

**regret.**

Weiss saw this and recoiled a bit, then began to talk again.

"Do you know who I am!? You could have hurt me with that slash of yours!" She started to say, before Crysis rose his pad yet again.

**I don't care who you are, leave her alone. **She saw this, then turned around and stomped away. He turned to me and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that for me you know." I said, poking my two index fingers together, blushing ever so slightly. He began to write.

**It's fine, I live by a code to help those I deem need help. She simply needed to understand that not everyone's perfect.**

"Well thanks anyway. I still want to introduce you to my sister though, I think you guys got off on the wrong foot." I said, motioning Yang to come and talk to him. Yang walked over at looked at Crysis, this time not starting off with a threat.

"Well lets start with formalities. I'm Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long." as she extended her hand for a handshake.

Crysis looked at her, then her hand, as he removed his hand from his coat pocket and shook Yangs hand.

_Okay, they don't hate each other. This is good._ Ruby thought, relieved that they no longer where at each others necks.

"So I got your first name, but not your last. May I ask what it is?" Yang asked.

Crysis simply looked at me, then motioned for me to tell her.

"Its Rapture, Yang." I responded. Crysis nodding his thanks.

"Okay then…." Yang said, as Ozpin took the stage and started to speak.

"I'll...keep this brief," Ozpin said as he began to speak, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction…. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Its is up to you to take the first step." He then backed up and began to walk away, as Glynda Goodwitch began to talk.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, for tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." And with that the crowd began to converse again.


	6. Chapter 5 - Dark Memories

**Chapter 5 is here! Hope you guys have been enjoying this fanfic cause I've been having a hell of a time making it. Being able to decide what happens in the story, and how people portray and show emotions, It's just a blast! Again, advice and opinions on the story are welcome, because they ca only help me become a better writer. Thanks guys, and enjoy!**

-4 Hours Later- Crysis POV

_Too many people…this is giving me the worst headache…._ I held my head in my hands, it throbbing from the overload of people talking. Since everyone else got in to night wear, I decided to as well. And by night wear, I mean I ditched my cap, switched my t-shirt, and put sweatpants on. I kept my woodland coat, I rarely take it off. I scanned the room, some people were trying to sleep, some guys took off their shirts and were pretending to wrestle or were just flexing to try and grab any girls attention. Then I saw Ruby, talking with Yang.

_She really is a nice girl, I think she might be the only person I could consider a friend_. I slowly got up and walked outside, and unbeknownst to me, Ruby saw this and followed.

I climbed the side of the wall on the patio and got on the roof.

_Free from noise, free to think_. As I gazed up at the stars. Soon I heard someone struggling to climb the same wall I did, I walked over to the ledge and found Ruby hanging off the side of the roof.

"Eh...little help?" She asked with a smile as I grabbed her free hand and hoisted her up onto the roof with me.

"Thanks." she said as she dusted herself off, and took a seat right next to me.

"So why are you all alone up here? I saw you walk out of the ballroom and I wondered what was wrong." she asked, looking me in the eyes.

_Again with that look. _I shrugged then again grabbed my pen and pad.

**I can't take loud noises and lots of people, I prefer solitude and silence.**

"Whys that?" She asked.

_This girl actually wants to know me. She actually listens. _I began to scribble again_._

**I don't know exactly. But it gives me time to think. Less people asking me questions I can't right down the answer too.**

"I've been meaning to ask, why is that? Why do you refuse to talk?" she asked, putting the tiniest bit of wonder behind her voice.

I sighed. _Should I tell her?_ I thought about this for a moment. _Eh, why not. She seems trusting enough. _I began to write how it all began….

-11 Years Ago, A colony on the coast of Vale- Crysis POV

"EVERYONE RUN" Someone yelled as people began to run for their lives, black creature in pursuit. Killing whom ever came close enough to them

"Crysis! Don't look back just keep going!" said his mom, holding his baby brother.

"Follow me!" said Crysis' dad, as he led them out of town into the woods.

After awhile they stopped and looked around. Everything seemed fine, until Crysis heard a low growl behind him. As soon as he turned around, a giant wolf-like creature with a black body and white mask erupted from the bushes and attacked Crysis. The creature slashed at his chest, throwing him several feet until he collided against a tree, knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, he barely opened his eyes, but saw something that would scar him for life. His mother was screaming, and his baby brother crying, as three of the creatures started to rip his father apart.

_Oh god,_ he thought, watching his father get eviscerated, and four more slowly creep towards his mother. She began to scream louder, and Crysis tried to move but couldn't, his body not responding to his will. He soon saw why, he was bleeding heavily, and was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Soon another scream was heard, louder than the others, as the creature began to attack his mother.

"Mom…." He whispered, unable to talk any louder. She then tossed his baby brother, in an attempt to save him, but as she did, one of the creatures stabbed his mother in the stomach with it's claws, and the other one clamp down on his mother's neck with its teeth. She slowly looked at me, then her eyes went still and then creatures finished her off. Crysis' eyes began to spread wide, just as he thought he seen enough horror for one life-time, he saw one more of the creatures pick up his brother.

"No….." he tried to scream, tried to get the creatures near his brothers attention, but again no noise. Crysis tried to move, to do SOMETHING to save his brother, but to no avail. His body refused to move, and by this time, it was too late. The creature ripped his brother in half and began to howl. Crysis then looked around. He saw his entire family be devoured by these things, and soon he blacked out yet again.

When he awoke, he was in a bed, but not his. He looked around and saw a man polishing a sword, bits of red still staining the blade. He turned around to see Crysis staring at him.

"Ah. You're awake." He said, as he stood up and walked towards Crysis. Crysis was looking around spastically, his eyes full of fear. The man saw this.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, you're safe now. It's fine." He looked Crysis in the eyes.

"I found you in the woods, a pack of Beowulves…." he looked away for a second, "Finishing off your family." he looked down with dreadful look, and Crysis knew exactly what it meant. He began to cry, but he didn't sob or make a noise, the tears simply came.

"I'm sorry…." was all the man said before he went back to his sword.

-Present, Roof top, Ruby's POV-

Ruby just finished reading the long and horrifying story Crysis had written down.

"Thats horrible…," She looked at Crysis, " I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to bring back bad memories…." She said handing back Crysis his notepad, which he began to write on.

**The past is in the past, I choose not not talk. When I do all I hear is my families screams, and then that image.**

Ruby saw the misery in his eyes, then she quickly hugged him. Crysis was taken back and surprised, not knowing what to do to the girl who just hugged him, a feeling he hasn't know for over eleven years.

"It must have been terrible...I'm so sorry…." I whispered, as I closed my eyes and tried to comfort him, slowly beginning to fade into sleep. Crysis then slung his arm around me, hugging me tighter.

_He's so comfortable…._ I thought, As I fell asleep in his arms.

**Yup, this is really where the OC x Ruby pairing begins. Again, I'm new to this so I may falter in the way their emotions are portrayed, but know that as I write more, it will be more clear and precise. Thanks guy!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Initiation Begins

**Chapter 6! Now since this is an OC oriented story, the story line may change and differ from the original story line. I'm still gonna try and keep the story as canon as possible, while still maintaining the entire fanfiction essence. Hope you guys like it!**

-15 Minutes Later- Crysis POV

_She actually fell asleep on me._ I thought as I slowly got up and picked up the sleeping Ruby in a bridal position, she slowly curling up to try and get more comfortable.

I got to the side of the roof, and jump off onto the patio, bending my legs to cushion the small drop. As I rose, I turned around to see the ballroom pitch black, everyone inside fast asleep.

_Thanks god I removed my boots_ I thought, activating my semblence to be able to see better in the dark. I walked in and scanned the room until I found Yang, fast asleep. I creeped up to her, while trying to not wake any other students, and placed Ruby in the maroon sleeping bag adjacent to Yangs. Once I did, she curled around to get into a more comfortable position.

_She really is a cute girl._ I thought as I walked over to my bag, slide Victorias Pain underneath my pillow, and fell asleep myself. Dreaming of talking to the beautiful girl in red.

-The Next Day- Crysis POV

_Okay so locker 450…._ As I scanned the locker numbers and found the desired one. I unlatched the lock, and removed my shuriken. I morphed into the bow, the retracted it back. Making sure its was in perfect condition. I slung it on my back, and soon heard a very familiar voice.

"...Today I get to let me sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she hugged the retracted Cresent Rose. I walked up and waved. Only to see myself being dragged backwards by a certain blonde brawler.

"We need to talk…"She said, dragging me out of the room. I looked and saw ruby standing there, just as confused as I was.

So as soon as we where out of the locker room, she threw me against the wall, and activated her weapons, which appeared to be shotgun gauntlets by the looks of them.

"Okay BUB, start talking!" drawing her fist back, ready to punch.

"Where were you and my sister last night huh? What did you do to her?" her voice getting more and more tense after every word.

I looked at her with my usual I-give-zero-craps expression, and grabbed the hand which was pinning me to the wall, and threw it down. I then grabbed my notepad and began to write.

**I went on the roof to get away from everyone, because people annoy me, and then Ruby followed me up. We talked, she fell asleep, I brought her back, and then I hit the hay. Thats it.**

Yang finished reading my note, then looked back at me.

"How can I be so sure your telling the truth?" She glared at me with a questioning face.

**I don't care if you think I'm telling the truth or not, but it you want to verify ask Ruby. Oh, and next time? Don't leave yourself so open.**

She looked at me again in confusion, then I lifted the belt of shotgun shells that were loaded in her gauntlet and dropped them. I walked off, with her wondering how I caught her off guard.

-1 Hour later- Ruby's POV

Everyone was gathered at the top of the cliff, the place where all first years were told to go to start initiation. When I arrived there were several iron launch pads on the ground, I walked up and stood on top of one, just at Crysis stepped on the one to my right, and Yang the one to my left. Then Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Just as he finished, professor Goodwitch began to talk.

"Now. I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates. Today." She stared at every student.

"What…." I whimpered, knowing I still haven't made any friends besides Crysis.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Professor Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

I whimpered again, this time Crysis taking noticed, as he looked at me for a second, then continued to pay attention.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" I gasped. Again I still knew barely anyone, and I'm sure no one would want to be paired with me. Ozpin began again.

'After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." he finished the last part with an ominous tone.

Juane gulped, and a girl with orange hair squealed abit.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." he stopped to look around, then began again.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guide that item, as well as your standing, appropriately. Are there any question?" He asked. Juane raised his hand.

"Yea, um, Sir?" he shyly asked.

"Good. Now. Take your positions." He said, disregarding Juanes question.

I started to kneel like a runner beginning to sprint. Crysis pushed his sunglasses up, and unslung Victorias Wrath. Yang put on her aviators and loaded Ember Celica.

"Sir I got a question." Asked Juane as one student launched into the air.

"So this...landing strategy thing...um...what is it? You're dropping us off or something?" He stuttered as he asked. 5 more students already in flight as he asked the question.

"No, you will be falling." Professor Ozpin calmly stated.

"I see...so did you hand out parachutes for us?" He asked.

I looked at my right at Crysis, he saw this and smiled, causing me to blush and look forward again.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." He said as the person to the left of Yang was launched.

"Uh...yea…" Was the last thing I heard before Yang was rocketed in the air, then me short after, followed by Crysis.

**As promised, a slightly longer chapter! Now I really hoped you guys enjoy have been having fun with this story. So I thought I should let you guys know. Everything up to this chapter and the next were already finished before I even posted the OC Bio and Chapter one. That's why you didn't see much change between the chapters. Once the next chapter is posted, I'm gonna take all the advice and thoughts you guys have given me and make the following chapters the best that I can make them! Thank you guys, and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7 - To be a Huntsman

**Chapter 7! This is where things get interesting. I hope you guys are enjoying, and yes I am trying to make chapters longer. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you guys later!**

-In Air- Crysis POV

_Okay, get the the side of a tree and us Victorias Wrath to slide along the trunk, and land on a branch to scout out the area._ I soon started to descend, I looked to see Ruby and Yang going farther than me, as a tree started to come closer as I rocketed downwards. I readied Victorias Wrath and waited for the right moment.

Now! I thought as I impaled one of the blades into a tree and began to spiral down its side, slicing and ripping bark as I went. I stopped at a long branch, pulled out Victorias Wrath, and rolled along the branch.

_Now where am I?_ I jumped off the branch and hit the ground. I soon found my bearings and began to run north, to the temple.

-Launch pad site- Ozpin POV

"Why did you let the one boy, Crysis was it? Into the school? I have no records of anything but his name and birthday." asked Glynda and I stared at the final students touching down.

"He's well adjusted with that shuriken, but he's mute and refuses to talk, he won't do well with a team…" She said. I nodded, then asked,

"Glynda, how many students are in this class?" I already knew the answer, just wanted to be sure she did to.

"Let me check...25. Wait. that means…." She was cut off.

"Yes. One person won't have a team. One person will be a lone wolf." I looked at her, and sipped my coffee.

"Did you intentionally make it so Crysis would be alone? His launch pad seemed to have less power than the others." Glynda questioned.

"Lets just see how this turns out." I said, again sipping my mug, and staring out at the forest.

-30 minutes later- Crysis POV

_Something off… somethings not right._ I stopped running, found the highest tree I could and climbed to the top, where i perched on a long branch the gave a perfect view of the entire forest.

I activated my semblence, then began to look around. I soon found what was giving me that feeling, and what I found wasn't good. Ruby was fighting off a horde of Beowolves, and that Weiss girl was knocked against a tree unconscious. I kept watching and then saw one knock Ruby's scythe out of her hands and knock her back.

_This is bad!_ I arched my right arm back in a discus throwing position and began pumping aura into my right arm.

_That has to be at least 4000 feet...can I make it?_ I soon remembered something I had forgotten, since I used so rarely. Still keeping my eyes on Ruby, I clicked a button on Victorias Wrath, and its lines that went vertical on the blades began to grow green, flowing with wind dust. I waited, at position to sling my weapon at any second at ludicrious speeds, then I saw my opening, 8 Beowolves in a straight line ready to attack Ruby, who rose her arm to shield her head.

NOW! I thought as I launched the shuriken forwards, and saw it rip through the air towards Ruby's assailants. As soon as I released it I was sprinting towards the area Ruby, hoping she was alright.

-5 seconds later- Ruby's POV

_No, No, No, No…._ I thought, as I Beowolves were about to finish me off.

_I don't want to die...not yet…._ as soon as I thought that a sound like a jet blazing over an airfield came, and a giant shuriken decapitated all 8 wolves attacking me, then slicing through a tree and impaling itself in the one behind it.

_Is that…?_ I thought as Crysis appeared before me, heaving as if he had just sprinted an entire marathon. He quickly shoved a note into my hand, as another wave of Grimm appeared, consisting of Boarbatusks, Beowolves, and Ursa. I uncrumpled the note he gave me. As Crysis put his back to me and unsheathed the knife from behind his back.

**Get Weiss and run!** Just as I looked up, CRysis stabbed an Ursa then B-lined for his shuriken. Once Crysis got to Victorias Wrath and de-lodged it from the tree, he was already fighting off waves of grimm, shuriken in one hand, combat knife in the the other, he began to decimate the waves of creatures.

He had them distracted, I went over and picked up Cresent Rose, then went and shook Weiss until she woke. She look at me suddenly, then pointed behind my back, I turned to a rogue Boarbatusk as It charged me and slammed into my leg, spraining my ankle. I yelled out in pain, then aimed the barrel of the Cresent Rose in alignment with its head and shot the grimm point blank, killing it. Weiss than got up from the ground, saw all the grimm and Crysis fighting them of, holstered Mytrenaster, and came up to me and picked me up.

"We've got to go!" She yelled, I started to resist.

"But Crysis…." I began.

"Crysis can handle himself, he's fending them off so we can flee, now lets go!" She picked me up and began to run, thats when I saw the Death Stalker appear behind Crysis, and my eyes go wide.

-Present- Crysis POV

_Stupid...freakin….BEARS!_ I ducked underneath an Ursa Majors swipe, and appeared behind its arm and shoved Victorias Pain into its skull. I then blocked a Beowolf attack with my shuriken, rolled away and tossed it in an arch, it spun in a 180 semi circle, killing a few more oncoming Grimm. I grabbed in the air, to get an odd feeling telling me to roll left, I did and dodged a Boarbatusk charge, I quickly morphed my Shuriken Into a bow and shot the grimm. As I did I saw Weiss running away, Ruby on her shoulders.

_Good, They're gonna escape._ Then I saw Ruby's eyes go wide, and I felt a strong force hit me in the back. My body went limp, I dropped both Victorias Wrath and Pain, as I was slowly lifted off the ground, I looked down to see that a Death Stalkers stinger had impaled me in the chest. I coughed and, when I did, blooded spurted out of my mouth. I soon when numb, and the Death Stalker tossed me off its pincer where I landed on my back, looking at the sky. I began to realize the situation I was in as I started to slip into an eternal sleep.

_I die, so she can live? Seems fair, at least I know I was strong enough to save one person._ I thought before my eyes slowly closed, and the world went black.

-10 minutes- Ruby's POV

Weiss ran for a straight 10 minutes, I screamed, I kicked, and I was helpless to do anything. We got to a clearing, and she saw a stone area aligned with pillars. She sat me down against one of the pillars.

"We have to go back…" I said, trying to get up. Weiss pushed me back down.

"You're not going anywhere, you sprained your ankle. It will take at least an hour to heal thanks to your aura. And besides, Crysis can handle himself, he's very capable.' She said crossing her arms.

"You didn't see, did you?" I said quietly. She then looked at me with a worried look.

"See what?" She asked, uncrossing her arms, now actually worried.

"Right before we got into the woods….he was too distracted by the other grimm….it came out of nowhere." I began to cry. Weiss was puzzled, then suddenly realized what I was saying.

"Oh my god…." She said, putting her hands over her mouth. I looked at her with tear stained eyes, barely keeping it together.

"A death stalker came out of nowhere, it got Crysis with its stinger…. he just went...limp…." I lost it after that.

_He's gone….Oh god why? He was just trying to save us…. _Weiss then looked at me and collapsed to her knee's.

Just then Yang and the girl with the black bow, Blake, burst out of the tree's. They saw us and ran over. Yang knelt down and saw me crying.

"Ruby what's wrong? Weiss what happened?" She looked spastically between the both of us. Waiting for an answer. I slowly looked at her.

"He's gone. He was trying to save us. He's gone…." I couldn't take it, why him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Whose go-" she suddenly realized who.

"No, don't tell me, not Crysis…." Yang looked at me, I could tell she was begging to be wrong, for it to be someone else. I nodded. She got up eyes blank due to grief and walked into the stone temple. She and Blake both grabbed a white knight piece. She gave hers to me. I looked up and took it, my expression asking why.

"He would have wanted you to finish." She said, hiding her sorrow behind a mask. Weiss and I both got up, my ankle beginning to get better. We started to head back to cliff, to get out of this hellish place.

-Launch pad site- Ozpin POV

Glynda shielded her eyes and shifted her head away at the sight of Crysis' condition.

"He was just a boy...too young to die." She looked at Ozpin, who was gazing off in the distance, deep in thought.

"Well, looks like we're back at 24." Glynda said in a dreadful tone as she walked beside Ozpin.

"What do you mean Glynda?" he asked, still gazing into the forest.

"Sir….Crysis is deceased. A Death Stalker impaled him through the chest. There is almost no way he could be alive. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and looked down, like she was blaming herself for Crysis' apparent death. I smiled.

"Glynda, take another look at the monitor on Crysis." he stated. She looked back at him, why?

Why does she have to look at the corpse of one of her students again? She did as she was told, and what she saw shocked her beyond belief. She looked up and at me,

"Sir! Crysis….!" But he stopped her there.

"I know" he said with a smile.

**I am really enjoying the story so far, and I hope you guys are too. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Rise of the Fallen

**Hope you guys like the last chapter, and hope you guys are enjoying the lengths. I know they're not super long chapters yet, but they will continue to get longer as I write more. I have probably the next 2 or 3 chapters already brainstormed, so keep expecting the once a day chapter! Thanks guys, and enjoy!**

-Chess Temple 30 minutes later- Crysis POV

_How...am I...alive…!?_ I slowly dragged myself out of the forest and into an opening of some sort. I Limped slowly over to the circular stone area, which had pedestals all around it. Almost all were empty, except for one. A black pawn piece.

_Well since it's the only one left_. I went over and picked it up, then shoved it into my belt pouch. I then lost my footing and went to one knee. I soon coughed up more blood.

_I gotta get out of of this place, I'm not gonna die here. Not yet_. I thought as I rose, using Victorias Wrath as support, and limped back towards the cliffs.

-10 minutes previously, Where Crysis was "Killed"- Crysis POV

_Ugh my chest…._ I woke to a blue sky, and barely any feeling in my body. I looked to my left, both my weapons were about 25 feet away. Grimm corpses everywhere, but no living Grimm.

_Huh, they must of thought I was dead and ran off. I should get out of here before they get back._ I tried to get up but my body didn't respond. I moved my fingers, trying to let the blood circulate, but they continued to stay a whitish skin color. I look at my chest, to see the giant puncture wound from where the Death Stalkers stinger struck me.

_Damn, thats gonna hurt in the morning…._ I thought. I slowly inched my arm over to my belt pouch and pulled out a syringe.

_Never thought I'd be using this_. I then shoved the syringes needle into my leg and pushed. The fluid pumping through my body, I moved my arm over my face and moved it around.

_This should keep me going for at least 4 or 5 minutes, just enough time._ I pushed myself up and opened my pouch again. I pulled out a pressure bandage and wrap, and began wrapping it around my chest. I soon started to feel the pain of the wound. I lifted my hand and looked at it. It was covered in blood, my gloves in tatters due to using my weapons so much. I continued to wrap the bandages, wincing at every wrap around.

_Oh god this hurts. _I finished wrapping the bandage. I then got to one knee, then another, until I was barely balancing a stand. I saw my weapons and began to slowly move. at first my body wouldn't move, then it got the idea and slowly started to listen to my commands. I limped over to my weapons, picked them up, then morphed Victorias Wrath.

_A Bow as a crutch huh? Call that ingenuity._ I leaned against the top limb and scanned my surroundings. I looked to the corpses and then saw a small trail of rose petals.

_Clever girl…._ I thought as I trudged into the direction I thought was the one Ruby and Weiss fled in.

-Back to Present, Cliff were the eight fight the Nevermore and Death Stalker- Crysis POV

_Well, Well, Well. Would you look at that_. As I limped out of the forest, I saw the same Death Stalker that almost killed me dead on the ground, its stinger hammered into its head.

_Son of a bitch deserved it, no one impales me and lives._ I heard familiar gunshots, and look up. I soon saw Ruby in a slingshot-like band with a black glyph underneath her. A Nevermore pinned by ice in the direction the slingshot was pointed.

_Don't tell me shes gonna…_ She then launched out of the slingshot, just as the Nevermore broke free, but the Nevermore was a second too late. She hooked the blade of her scythe around its neck and hit the cliff wall with her feet, at the same second a line of white blue glyphs that went vertically up the cliff appeared, and Ruby began to run up the cliff, the Nevermore still in her scythes deadly grasp, firing round after round to maintain her lock and speed. When she finally reached the top, shot fired one final round, decapitating the black beast, doing a flip to land the top of the cliff, sticking Cresent Rose into ground. A flurry of roses fluttering around her.

_Well that was quite the finish,_ was the last thing I thought before I began to feel the anti - pain fluid I injected myself with wear off, and the pain flowing into me all at once, causing me to collapse on the ground, blacking out once more.

-2 Days Later, Beacon Auditorium- Ruby POV

"And now, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team RWBY. Led by….Ruby Rose." Ozpin stated.

_Wait, I'm the leader?_ I thought, as Yang came up and hugged me. Ozpin nodded to me with a smile, before facing the crowd yet again.

"Now before we end, There is something I must say. There were a total of 25 first years who entered initiation. One was left out. One person was going to be a…"Ozpin thought for a moment.

" A lone wolf, to put it. But, if you don't already know, one student was severely injured trying to save two others. Putting his life below those he sought to defend, and saving two lives by doing so" He looked at me, as I knew who exactly who he was talking about. I started to feel dreadful, and lowered my head.

"This young man is known as Crysis Rapture." And as soon as he said that he looked to his right, behind team my team, to see a camouflaged figure limp on to the stage.

"... And he is far from dead." He said, As Crysis raised his cap, and smiled. I looked at him in disbelief.

_But...he...I saw...the stinger…._ I didn't know what to think, I looked to Professor Ozpin who was justing smiling as he raised his mug to his mouth. I looked at Crysis, and sprinted at him, locking him in an embrace.

"How?" I sobbed, refusing to let him go. I looked up at his face, tears flooding my eyes.

"I SAW you die...The Death Stalker….it-it…." And before I could finish he wiped away my tears with his finger. He then pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. I opened it up and it said.

**Thanks for being safe, and thanks for being my only friend. **I then let go of him as he walked over to Professor Ozpin. He stood in front of him and he put his hands behind his back and waited to be address just like the rest of us. Ozpin stared at him, then began to smile.

"Crysis Rapture. You obtained the only black pawn piece, and piece to which there was no twin. You will be your own team ,and your own leader. You will be placed with teams if they lack a member, or if back-up for a mission is required. From hence forth, you are Team CRAV (Crave)."

Professor Ozpin then shook his hand, and walked off. As soon as we were done and the ceremony was over, I hugged him again.

"Why, a-and how?" I asked, needing to know the answers. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Why did you almost die for me? How did you live?" I began to cry again, and just as the first tear came out, again he wiped it away. He took of his hat and glasses to show his dirty blonde hair and bluish grey eyes, and he smiled. Then he took out his pad and wrote.

**One question at a time. I did it because you needed help. I swore an oath remember? And I would be rather die than see you get hurt. And I know whats its like to die, and if I had to do it again, for you, I would.**

_He cares about me…._ I looked at him, and he gave me such a happy smile. Then he grabbed his chest and began to fall, I caught him and raised him back up, his arm over my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He just nodded, lifting his shirt to show the bandages that covered his entire chest, some still stained with fresh blood.

"So now, how did you survive?" I asked, helping him back to his feet, it seemed impossible to be impaled by a Death Stalker than just walk away. He leaned against a wall, I could tell he was in pain and was exhausted, he wrote a note and gave it to me, this one a bit longer than usual.

**Well to be honest I don't actually know how I survived. One second I was on the ground, just having been tossed off the Death Stalkers stinger, and I started to feel woozy and blacked out. Then, I woke up and could barely move my body. I opened my belt pouch and injected myself with a small amount of anti - pain fluid. I then bandage myself as best as I could and, using Victorias Wrath as a make-shift crutch, I limped in the direction I saw you run off in.**

He seemed just as confused as I was, but nowhere near as glad. I went up, and hugged him again. He recoiled for a half-second, then hugged me back as best as he could with one arm.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I didn't think I could continue when I saw you die. It was too much. And After all you've told me, all those secrets you've shared, when I saw you get hurt I felt I betrayed you…." I hugged him even harder, not wanting to let go. He then put his finger on my chin, and raised my face so my eyes were on par with his. He then smiled. And when I saw his do that, I knew everything was gonna be okay. And he wasn't going to leave me again.

**This, and the previous, was my favorite chapter to write. Expect things to die down, and the shipping ships to start setting sail. Still haven't decided on other ships so, since you guys have supported me so much, I have decided to leave that up to you. Tell me what you guys think of the story so far, and post the ship you want to see with it! Thanks guys, and see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Breaking the Silence

**I've read your reviews, and thank you guys so much for the support! I'll try and add another OC in a later chapter, just give me a while. Well here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

-3 weeks later, Beacon Library- Crysis' POV

_Seriously?! An oral report? How am I suppose to do that?_ I was sitting in the library stressing over another subject, Ruby sitting next to me reading a book on dust manipulation with ammo cartridges. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 5:21.

_We should get going, dinners gonna be served in the cafeteria soon._ I got up and poked Ruby, pointing to the clock. She saw what I meant. She closed her book, got up, and we both walked out of the library. Then I thought of something. I began to write a note, and Ruby soon took notice.

**Hey Ruby, could you do me a favor?** she read it then looked at me, giving me an expression that said 'Do you even need to ask?'

I then wrote down what I wanted her to help me with and gave it to her. She perked up when she saw it, then looked at me with a confused look.

**Can you help me with History? Ooblecks oral report is stressing me out cause, ya know, I CANT TALK. **I looked at her with a crest-fallen look. She knew I hated asking people for help, but she seemed like the only person I could trust to help her.

"Crysis, you're at Beacon now. You have friends here. People who care for you. Why don't you just talk? You said it yourself that the only reason you don't is because of your family, and you didn't in the past because you were alone." This question I could tell she thought she was talking a risk by asking.

I put my hand behind my head and began to blush. She saw this and giggled. I quickly wrote down my answer.

**Well you see, 11 years of not talking do a lot to your vocal cords. I don't know if I am able to talk….** She looked at me, smiled, then grabbed my hand and began running down the corrider.

We soon came to the place we usually climb up to get onto the roof of beacon to hang out alone. She pointed up, and I got her idea, then she got behind me and slung her arms around my neck, and I began to climb. He could just jump with Ruby's scythe, but firing any form of firearm in non- shooting areas is strictly prohibited.

After about 5 minutes of climbing I got onto the roof, and let Ruby get off my back. We then sat down and she looked at me intensely.

"Talk." was all she said. She kept eye contact and had a serious expression. I was taken a bit back, then realized that arguing with her wouldn't end well. I then cleared my throat, and tried to talk.

"...h-hi R-r-rubee…." was all I could muster. It came out raspy and croaky, like opening a wardrobe with rusty hinges that had been closed for several years. She looked at me for a second. Than soon fell on her back laughing. I gave her an embarrassed look that was traced with a bit of anger. She got back up, still recovering from her laughing fit, and nodded.

"This is gonna be a LONG night." She said, giggling between syllables, then looked at me with a smile.

"Now lets try this again." She said as I gave it another go.

-3 Hours Later, Roof Top- Ruby's POV

"H-hello miss Rose...pl-lease to make your...acquaintanc-ce? He was still stuttering with the C's, but making progress none the less.

"Please to meet you to Mr. Rapture." As I stood up and curtsied for him. He blushed a bit, then went back to his normal, serious look. I sat back down, and put my head on his shoulder. He turned to look at me, and when he did he saw my ultimate weapon. The Ruby Rose "Oh Pretty Please?" Eyes. He soon fell victim as well, and admitted defeat. I shifted even closer, happy with my victory.

"Ruby, shouldn't we get b-back? He asked, stopping between each word. I looked up and was going to agree, until I spoke without knowing why.

"Please just a while longer? This is nice…." I said, then realized what I just said. I then blushed a red like my skirt and scooted back.

_Oh god why did I say that? He probably thinks I'm a freak now!_ I looked up to see him looking behind at my with a confusing look.

"C-come on." He said slowly, patting the spot next to him. I slowly moved next to him and regained my position. I let out a long, thankful sigh.

"I think we missed dinner." He said with a light chuckle. As he got up. I looked at him, not wanting him to go. I gave him the look again. He just shook his head.

"Yang will kill me if you're not back s-soon, come on." He opened his arms, and I propped myself in a bridal position in his arms, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He then went over to the ledge, and his legs began to gain a faint dark earth outline, and he lept of the roof.

A few seconds later he slammed into the ground, and bent his knees to cushion some of the fall, but not all the way to make sure I didn't even touch the ground. He got up and began to put me down, but I just shook my head.

"C-come on Ruby…." Crysis complained, But I kept shaking my head. I know I was being a brat, but this was too good to let go of. He sighed then began to walk inside, then he stopped at the the doorway, and donned his serious face.

"Ruby...You c-can't tell anyone I c-can talk. I'd rather them n-not know. F-for now." He looked at me seriously, but still showing a hint of desperation in his expression. I simply nodded as I latched on to him tighter, he simply grunting as he began to walk inside, towards my dorm room.

-5 Minutes later- Crysis POV

_It's a left here right…?_ Was what I was thinking when I turned the corner, Ruby already dead asleep in my arms, to see Professor Ozpin standing in front of me. he gave me a look, then stared down at Ruby.

"Good evening Mr. Rapture...and Ms. Rose." He said, as he raised a suspicious eyebrow. My eyes went wide and I started to shake my head rapidly, trying to think of an excuse for the situation I was in. He saw my dilemma and let out a small laugh.

"Good to see you're still talking care of Ms. Rose, Mr. Rapture. Now hurry along, before Professor Goodwitch catches you up after curfew." He moved out of my path and I nodded my head and began to walk towards Ruby's dorm, a little bit faster.

Behind me Ozpin was smiling

"Ah, young love." He said, as he sipped his mug and continued his walk down the corridor.

_Okay so left, right, straight, and the fourth door on the….Ah, here it is. _I thought as I walked up to Ruby's dorm, and tapped the buzzer with my elbow, Ruby still fast asleep in my arms. I looked down at her.

_She really is an amazing girl…._ As the door opened to show Yang, arms crossed and feet tapping. She looked at me with a dead stare and a very questioning face. I groaned quietly.

_Ah shit…. _was all I could think before she snagged Ruby from my arms, and put her down on her bed. As soon as she did, I started walking towards my dorm. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, to see Yang staring at me, ready to unleash the explosion of questions onto me.I saw she had Ember Celica equipped in their bracelet mode.

"Where were you and my sister for the last 3 and a half hours!? When she didn't show up for dinner I was worried sick!" She began to raise her voice, and I could tell I wasn't going to leave this hallway without at least getting punched once. I got out my pen and pad, still not using my voice to tell her.

**She was helping me study, thats all. I had to do extra work on an oral report cause, you know, I can't actually speak. **She looked at the piece of paper, then crushed it in her hand. When she looked back up at me, I could swear her eyes were a darker color than before. She grabbed me by the collar and pinned me against the wall, I giving no resistance because I knew it would be futile.

"Listen here. I don't care if you almost died for my sister, she is OFF LIMITS. I don't trust anyone with her, and especially not some random mute shes known for only 3 weeks." She pushed me up higher against the wall, now her eyes seeming to become redder.

"If you hurt her, AT ALL, I will return the pain ten fold. You don't know what she's gone through in her life, you wouldn't know the pain" she dropped me, but I didn't fall to my knees, I kept my balance and stood in front of her. I then removed my glasses, and crushed them in my hand. She then backed up, shocked at what I just did. I looked up with a fire in my eyes, my anger reaching its boiling point.

_I don't know pain?! What did you just say...?!_ I then pulled out my pad and wrote down my answer, pushed the note against the wall, and pinned it there by jamming the pen into the wall. I walked off before she could respond.

-20 second later- Yangs POV

_What. The. Hell. Was. That?_ I thought as I looked at the shards of Crysis' sunglasses shattered and scattered along the floor. I went up to the note, ripped the pen out of the wall, and read the note.

**If I don't know pain, then you don't know your sister. So leave me the hell alone, and don't ever judge me like that again. **

"This didn't go quite as expected…." I said to myself. I only meant to intimidate the guy, to see how he would react. I didn't think he would crush his sunglasses in his hand and lodge a pen into the wall, or give such a response. I shivered a bit, this guy wasn't someone to mess around with.

"What does she see in that guy?" I said, as I shoved the note into my pocket, and walked back to my room.

**Now here is the part of the story were chapters take longer to create. Sadly, there probably won't be another chapter for 2 or 3 days, as I like to have 2 or 3 chapters already written before I publish the next. As usual, I am always open to advice and ideas to further the story, and love hearing from you guys. Thanks guys, and I'll catch you later!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Shattered Lense

**Okay so I have read some of your reviews about the last chapter and taken them ALL into consideration. But first, an answer to a question. The reason I did a three week time skip TheMAO17 was that it was the first time period to go into my head, no other reason. Looking back it may have been to long, but the past is in the past. Now for a guest question. No I cannot do Crysis X Weiss because the whole story is around Crysis X Ruby, sorry man! And for the OC ideas, I thank you guys. Now for what you have been waiting for, the newest chapter!**

-10 Minutes Later, RWBY Dorm- Ruby POV

_Huh? Where am I?_ I slowly rose from my bed. Then noticed I was on my bed. I looked around to see Blake reading on her bed as usual, and Weiss at the desk studying. Then I noticed something was amiss. A certain blonde something.

"Guys….Where is Yang? And how did I get here?" Blake gave no hint of response, but then Weiss stopped writing notes and turned around on her chair. She sighed.

"Crysis came by with you in his arms, Yang then took you and put you on your bed, and Crysis began to leave. Yang then went after him, and still hasn't…." before she could finish Yang opened the door and walked in, her expression was off though. She looked at me with puzzling eyes, like she had seen a ghost.

"Yang…? What happened…?" I said as I walked towards her, she now sitting on her bed, with a familiar pen in one hand, and a crumpled note in the other. She looked at me.

"What do you see in that guy Ruby?" she said with a pale voice. I was a bit shocked by her response, as I didn't know how to properly respond.

"What do you mean…? And why do you have Crysis' pen?" she looked at the pen, then back up to me. Blake now put down her book, and Weiss had now turned her chair in Yangs direction. She then handed me the note, which I quickly snatched from her.

I read the note.

"Oh no…." I whispered, then I quickly looked at Yang, my eyes like fire. My expression suddenly became fierce.

"Yang….What did you do to Crysis…? What did you tell him...?!" I was on the verge of snapping, a thread holding back my rage. Yang just looked at me, surprised by my tone and sudden seriousness.

"I just….told him to back off. That you were off limits. Then…." she stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"...I told him how he would only hurt you. And how I didn't trust him. Then I said he didn't know the suffering you've been through….then he snapped" I could tell she was being truthful, and for some reason I felt she was a tiny bit scared.

I suddenly realized what she had done and burst out of my room, towards Crysis' dorm.

-Yangs POV-

"Ruby wait…!" I began to rise, when Blake put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

"You've done enough. Let her fix what you may have broken" She said it with a stern tone. I looked to Weiss, who I could tell was agreeing with her.

"But…." I started, then I was interrupted again, but this time by Weiss.

" I have said this once, and I will say it again. Crysis is very capable individual, and he is fully able to protect and look out for Ruby. You do not need to worry." And with that she turned her chair back to her desk and began to continue her work. I looked the Blake, hoping for an ally. But I found only more opposition.

"I agree with Weiss for once. Ruby is fine, Crysis will take care of her." Then Blake rose her book and began to read. Both of them acting as if nothing had happened. I sat there slack jawed, I began to get up and walk to the door.

"Oh, and don't think we are gonna let you go after here either." Said Weiss, and she and Blake simultaneously rose. I looked at both of them intensly,

"Why are the two of you siding with HIM?!" I stated, now beginning to worry. They both looked at each other.

"Because at the moment, he has more reason then you." And then Weiss began to weave a glyph.

-5 minutes later, Beacon Hallways- Ruby POV

_Okay room C45...C45...Ah! Here it is!_ I skidded to halt and stood in front of Crysis' dorm room door. I slowly knocked on the door, then put my ear to the door. At first I heard nothing, then I heard something slowly trudging its way to the door. I stepped back, and the door opened. I gasped.

"Oh my…." Crysis was standing there, clearly exhausted, with his right hand covered in bandages and with some spots of the bandages damp with blood. Then he had bandages criss crossing his chest, with a small red spot in the middle of his chest, clearly where he was impaled. I stood there in horror.

"I...caused this…?" I whispered. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and motioned me to come in. I walked in as the door closed automatically, he sat down on his couch. I looked around his room, to see everything organized. Barely anything was messy and it was a well kept room. I looked at him, he smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I went over and sat down, then began to cry again. He looked at me and scooted closer towards me, so my head was resting on his shoulder. I looked at him, then slowly down at his wound.

"Why…? Why do you do this to yourself…? Why do you do this for ME...?!" I sobbed. He looked down at me.

"R-ruby. Your sister has g-good intentions. I didn't mean to s-snap like I did." He raised his bloody hand to his eyes.

"I do this b-because I c-care about you. And when people t-tell me I don't, or I s-shouldn't…. I remember all t-those years I spent alone. And I d-don't want to go back to t-that life. And I es...es-specially don't want to l-live without you, and w-when the one piece of l-light ,in my life that's full of d-darkness, is threatened, I p-protect that light with my life." He looked down at me with a joyful smile, and wiped away my tears with his left hand, and put his forehead against mine.

"S-so thank you R-ruby. For being m-my light." and he touched his lips with mine. I was surprised at first, then began to feel a rush of happiness fill my body.

He's kissing me...! I was exploding with joy inside, the noticed he was pushing his lips against mine, and I was hesitating. I pushed back, and it was the greatest moment of my life.

-Crysis' POV-

_Holy crap she went with it! And she's pretty good at it too…._ we were still in the kiss, and Ruby was getting pretty passionate about it.

We soon broke it off, and Ruby was smiling. Her smile was soon replaced by a shade of red so bright I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist, she hopped back and put her hands on her lap, and began mumbling. She then looked at me, still as red as a sports car.

"That was my first kiss you know…." She began to shuffle her hands. I laughed, then slung my around her and pulled her close to me. She shifted to position her head on my shoulder and arms against my side.

"It was m-mine too." She then looked up at me, almost shocked by my response, then a look of relief was replaced. I then looked at my clock. It read 10:15, WAY past curfew.

"Well its a-an hour and fifteen minutes past c-curfew, I should get to w-walking you back…." I looked down at her, and saw she was asleep with the most adorable smile on her face.

_Does she always fall asleep next to me RIGHT when I'm about to do something?_ I looked down at her and shrugged, then completely discarded the idea of bringing her back to her dorm.

_Let Yang beat the crap out of me, I'm enjoying this…._ I soon slipped off into sleep, Ruby cuddled up besides me, and the pain of my wounds no longer ailing me.

-The next day, 5:00 AM- Crysis POV

_Man I haven't slept like that in years._ I began to lift my arms in a yawn, then felt some resistance from my right. I looked to see a sleeping Ruby, still curled up all comfortable next to me.

_Oh yea. Right._ I remembered what happened last night. She was fast asleep, only letting out the small sound of her breathing. I looked up at the clock, and saw it was 5:00.

_Perfect, classes don't start for four hours, just enough time._ I slowly unlatched myself from Ruby, and put her vertically across the couch; thankfully without waking her. I wiped my forehead with my hand in relief. I then walked over to my closet and got dressed.

_Where is it…? Ah! There we go. _ I picked up Victorias Pain from my bed stand and slide it into it's sheath, then took another look at the clock.

_Good. 5:15, now lets see if this stupid plan of mine will work. _As I went over to Ruby and put her on my back, she still fast asleep as usual, then went over to the window and quietly opened it.

-10 Minutes Later-

_Okay, maybe this was a BAD idea…._ I was climbing the side of the schools wall, slowly making my way to the window of RWBY's dorm.

_Why the hell am I doing this? Couldn't I just…._ Then I remembered the whole reason I was doing this stupid and elaborate plan.

_Oh yea...Yang…._ A part of me shivered at the thought of the wrath Ruby's sister would unleash upon me if I simply woke her up to me with Ruby, asleep on my back.

I finally got to the window and peeped inside. All three of the rooms occupants were fast asleep, and the window was unlocked.

_Thank you lord for making this so much easier for me_, as I slowly lifted the window open with one hand, the other on the hilt of Victorias Pain, which was lodged into the side of the wall. I finally was able to open it without waking anyone, Ruby included. I slipped inside, making extra sure not to hit Ruby's head on the window sill, and quietly got inside the dorm room.

_I am probably breaking so many goddamn school rules its not even funny. Well...Ozpin would probably find it funny, but Professor Goodwitch would have my ass._ I then crept up to Ruby's bunk and placed her on it. She began to move, and I started to freak, thinking of excuses, but she soon just repositioned herself on her bed. I sighed, kissed her on the forehead, and quickly made my escape, making extra sure not to wake any of the others, or leave the window open.

**Hope you enjoyed! I have a brilliant idea for the next few chapters, lets just say it revolves around a "Solo" mission. As always, I love hearing from you guys, and am always thankful for your ideas and support. Thanks guys, and I will see you next time! PS - Chapters may take a tiny bit longer to create, as I want to start adding other peoples POV's in, sorry but I hope you guys understand!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Alternatives

**Hey guys! Time for chapter 11! Now again I answer some questions you guys asked in the reviews. From 'Fr0stsh4dow' - The story line of this story is slightly different to the canon one. I will combine them at times, but it will mostly be a story I thought of. From 'Yugyuk' - Just you wait man, that's coming real soon. And finally 'ShadowSolaris29' - I think I thought of a way for that to happen, I'm sure you will love it. Well thats it for now guys, remember that if you want to ask a question, or give any ideas or advice, hit up those reviews and I will try my absolute best to answer you guys. Enjoy the chapter !**

- 6:00 AM - Ruby's POV

"Aaaaauuuuggghhhhh…." I stretched my arms around my head in a big yawn, then rubbed my eyes and looked around. I soon perked up, and noticed I was back in my dorm.

_Wait a sec, how did I get here?! Last I remember I was asleep in Crysis' arms, how am I back in my dorm room?_ I looked around and saw that Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all still asleep. I jumped off of my bunk and glanced at the time, 6:00 AM.

"Okay classes aren't until 9:00, but breakfast is at 8:00, so I have two hours." I told myself quietly. I again began to look around, cautious not to wake anyone, and try and find clue's, when I saw the window latch wasn't closed.

_Thats strange. We never open the window…._ I went over to it and opened it then looked outside. I looked around, until I soon saw a crack in the side of the wall to the left of my window. I inspected the crack a bit further, edging myself out of the window to get a better look, and saw it was the result of something being lodged into it. A certain sharp something, a survival knife like something….

_Did he really? _I heard a noise and climbed back inside my dorm to find Yang rising from her slumber, then looking around the room in a half-wake daze.

"Morning Yang." I said, as I walked over to her bed.

"Eh, good morning Ruby…." she began to lie down, then suddenly shot right back up.

"Wait! Ruby!? How did you get in here!?" She looked at me with wide eyes. Then suddenly remembered another fact. This caused me to step back a bit, surprised by her sudden response.

"Wait a second! Why did you not come back to the dorm last night?" she began to inch herself closer to me, with suspicious eyes.

"Um...One question at a time?" I regained my balance, but Yang was still dead set on getting answers. I sighed, giving in to her gaze.

"Okay, okay….One I have no idea how I got here. Two…." I began to trail off, not really wanting to tell Yang about the previous night.

"Two…?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I...spent last night in Crysis' dorm...I think…." I began to blush at the vivid memories of last night. I looked up to Yang, her eyebrow still raised, telling me she was unconvinced.

"I'm serious! I woke up on my bed, but remember falling asleep in Crysis' dorm…." I began to back up, now really not wanting to tell Yang about last night. She saw my shyness, and began to start making assumptions.

"Did that bastard touch you?! I am going to beat the ever living…." She started to get up and head towards the door, I got in front of her and began flailing my arms, still stuck in my blush.

"NONONONONONO YANG! He didn't lay a finger on me….Well...at least not in the way you're thinking about it…." I began to poke my two index fingers together. Yang now putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay then, what EXACTLY happened after you bursted out of the room last night?" She now crossed her arms, but still held an intimidating pose.

"Well….I went to Crysis' dorm and we sat down and began to talk...and then...well...he kind of…." I started to think of a way to say it that wouldn't make it so Yang would want to go kill Crysis. She didn't hold up.

"He kind of what?" She asked, needing to know the answer. I shrunk down.

"He kissed me…." I whispered, not sure if Yang heard me.

"He what?" She put her hand around her ear, and I could swear I saw her smiling.

"He kissed me…." I said slightly louder.

"Hmm? What was that?" Now i could easily tell she was enjoying this. I stood taller and began to pout.

"He kissed me alright?!" I said, maybe a bit too loud. Yang just began to smile, then put on Ember Celica.

"Thats all I needed to hear." She walked towards to door and got her hand on the door knob before I stopped her. I grabbed her hand, and she looked at me.

"You're gonna try and stop me? I told that idiot if he touched you I'd beat the day lights out of him. And I don't go back on my word." I just shook my head.

"Yang Xiao Long you will NOT touch Crysis! He didn't do anything wrong!" I was now quietly shouting in a sense, which was enough to wake both Black and Weiss.

"Whats going on?" Asked Blake, her ears flat against her head, indicating she was still basically asleep.

"Yea, what cause so much commotion that made me wake from my sleep?" said Weiss, yawning petitly by patting her mouth with her hand.

They both soon looked at me and Yang and saw that Yang had her weapons, her eyes were a tiny bit red. Weiss and Blake looked at each other, then both got off of their beds and walked over to us. They then both grabbed Yang and began pulling her by her arms away from the door.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!? Let me go!" Yang was flailing like a fish out of water, but Weiss and Blake had her restrained. Weiss looked at me.

"Ruby. Get over here." Blake managed to calm down Yang, so we all sat in a circle on our floor.

"Okay. SO what happened exactly that caused you two to wake me up at 6:15 in the morning." Weiss now had her arms crossed. I blushed and was about to talk when Yang interjected.

"That piece of sh-" But she didn't get to finish, as Blake put her hand over her partners mouth. She looked her in the eyes and sighed, then looked at me.

"Ruby, kindly explain everything that happened, and why Yang wants to rip Crysis limb-from-limb?" I nodded, and began to tell the tale again.

"Okay. After I left last night I went to Crysis' dorm. I found him all bandaged and bloodied and then I began to cry, so he invited me inside. We sat down and I asked why he is always hurting himself for me, and he said some cheesy thing like 'You're the light in my life full of darkness.' And I stopped crying. He then looked me in the eyes and…." I began to trail off again then stopped myself and continued.

"He...kissed me. We kissed and then I told him it was my first and he said it was his as well. I then snuggled up next to him and fell asleep, and when I woke up I was on my bunk. Thats it." I looked to my teammates, and saw a variety of expressions. Weiss was blushing a bit, but trying her best not to show it. Blake was smiling, and clearly happy. And Yang… well Yang had the eyes of a bull that someone just shot with a BB gun. I jumped back and blocked the door. Blake looked at me and Yang, then sighed yet again.

"Okay. There is only one way to solve this problem." She got up, and Weiss then held down Yang. I looked at her, puzzled.

"I'll go talk to Crysis." She said. I still had the puzzled look.

"Wait. How will that solve anything." I still was attached to the door, ready at anytime for Yang to pile drive through me. Blake looked at me.

'Would you rather have me talk to him," she moved out of in front of Yang.

"Or have her talk to him?" She now pointing at a trapped Yang. I looked at both of them.

"I guess you. Just please don't hurt him?" Blake smiled, and I moved out of the way to let her go.

**Yes I know this may be a somewhat shorter chapter I apologize, but expect the next one to be much longer. Also expect one of next chapters to have some action (Finally right?). OH and I need your guys help. I'm thinking of adding a sort of evil rival with Crysis for Ruby's affection, I just need OC ideas. He is gonna be a student at beacon, and the chapters are gonna be intense. I just need your guys ideas on an OC, as I thought this would be one of the best ways to have you guys effect the story. Thanks guys, later!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Confrontations

**Hey guys, whats up? I finished this chapter and I have read ALL of your reviews. I have thought of an OC, but I am having help from a viewer to perfect him. This chapter is longer (As promised) and I can't wait to see how this story rolls out. So I thought I would let you guys now how I create chapters. While in school I carry around a note pad, and if I ever get an idea I write an entire chapter around that idea. I also read your reviews and put them into consideration. Well, enough of me blabbering on, Enjoy!**

-Outside Hallway- Blakes POV

_I don't know Crysis that well but, from what I have heard from Ruby, he should be in the training room._ I took a right down a stairwell, and kept going down the hall. I soon came to a large metal door. I swiped my Scroll across the pad. It beeped and the door slide open, just as a large blue flash emanated from the back left corner, and sparks engulfed and scorched a training dummy. Crysis was in front of the ashen dummy, slowly sliding his survival knife back into his sheath.

_Not bad...quick and lethal, a good move set._ I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, breathing heavily as if he had just dead lifted a ton of weight, and looked at me. We stood there for a sec, in complete eye contact, when he raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk. Yangs orders." I told him. He could tell I wasn't going to let up, and we walked over to a bench on the wall nearest the dummies, and sat down. He then looked at me, his expression telling to say my mind.

"Okay so yang is pissed at you for keeping Ruby in your room last night and she still doesn't trust you. On top of that, don't be surprised if she pops out of nowhere and punches you in the jaw." I crossed my arms, still keeping eye contact. He pulled out his notepad with a sigh and wrote his response.

**I didn't do anything to Ruby, I'm sorry I kept her at my dorm for the night, please ask Yang to NOT beat the shit out of me. Thank you.**

He started to get up and walk away once I finished reading the note, I saw he was leaving, I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, thats it? You think Yang will take just this?" I said, motioning to the note. He shrugged, pushed my hand off his shoulder, then walked into the locker room.

I stood there for a second, in irritation, abit surprised, and a little bit impressed.

_That guy has guts._ I glanced down at the note, then started walking towards the exit.

_I can see why Ruby likes him_. And I walked back to my dorm, with a small smile on my face.

-9:45 Combat Class- Ruby POV

_Is that a katana-rifle combo?!_ I sat there in awe, two random students were duking it out in the arena, Professor Goodwitch spectating from the side.

After Blake came back with Crysis' note, Yang had calmed down. When she saw the note she started to get angry again, but we managed to divert a disaster by telling her Crysis had no bad intentions. Hesitantly, she submitted. By that time we had to go to breakfast, but when we got there Crysis was nowhere to be seen. We waited but he never showed, we eventually gave up and went to our classes. I sighed.

_Am I ever gonna be able to make those two NOT despise each other?_ As soon as I thought that the megaphone alert went off, and the entire stadium went quiet.

"RUBY ROSE PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE." And then the alert ended and the class began to converse again, some other students giving me looks.

_Why does Professor Ozpin need to see me?_ I thought, as I made my way out of the seats and into the hallway.

I soon ended up at the front door of Professor Ozpin's office. It was an arched door with a line down the middle, separating it into two perfectly symmetrical pieces. At the center was a touch pad at the direct center. I went over to the touch pad, and pressed it.

"Please scan Scroll." it said. I removed my scroll from my pocket and placed it on the pad. A line went across it, scanning my information, and a message popped up in green saying ACCESS GRANTED. The door separated into two and slide into the wall to open up to a large, mostly empty, office. At the very end of the room was a desk, and a large window overlooking the school. In front of that window stood the headmaster, gazing out as if strolling through the deepest parts of his mind. I slowly walked over to the front of the desk.

"Um...Good morning Professor?" I said the words slowly, not wanting to interrupt whatever he was doing. He then slowly turned around and looked at me. Then he smiled.

"Good morning Ms. Rose. Please, have a seat." I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and he sat in the large one behind his desk. He then put down his mug and laced his fingers.

"So Ms. Rose, do you have any idea why I called you here today?" He asked, slowly tilting his head to further amplify the question at hand.

"No idea sir." I said, maintaining my posture, trying not to show any sign of nervousness.

"Well this is in regards to your very first mission of course." He said, opening one of the drawers of his desk and flipping through rows of folders.

"My first mission?" I restated, possibly putting to much excitement behind the question, but I was none the less surprised.

"Yes." he said, as he pulled out a thin folder out of the drawer, then quickly slammed it shut. He opened the folder and cleared his throat. He began to read the document in the folder.

"Dear Headmaster Of Beacon, I will keep this brief. Recently we have had many attacks and raids on local dust mines, and are worried that a group of some sort is responsible for these attacks. The local citizens are becoming scared, and we are worried for the well being of our citizens, and our town. We would like to request a Huntsman/Huntress to be dispatched to our area to see into these events, find the reason for them, and see if they can be stopped. Thank you for your consideration. - Sincerely, Mayor Of Valishta." Once he finished he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I suddenly realized my mouth was somewhat hanging open and I quickly snapped it shut. Ozpin chuckled.

"Ms. Rose I want you, not you and your team, you, to go and look into this endeavor. But, since you are a first year I cannot let you go alone. You cannot bring your team as four huntresses wouldn't tread lightly in a town such as this, and would only worry the citizens. You will be sent with the individual who is the member of Solo Team CRAV." He then picked up his mug and took a sip, waiting for me to comprehend who 'Solo Team CRAV' was. I suddenly perked up.

"Sir…. You are sending me on a solo mission...with Crysis as my back-up?" I asked, inside of me begging for it to be true.

"Well Ms. Rose it isn't much of a solo mission if there are two of you. But yes, Mr. Rapture will be accompanying you on your task. After all, you two seem to work together fine , and appear to be well acquainted with each other." he again sipped his mug. I was still taken back. Me and Crysis, on a mission, TOGETHER?! This couldn't get any better!

"Um sir? Does Crysis know of this yet? Or my teammates?" I just remembered. If Yang found out about this she would no doubt complain to Ozpin about it, and/or go after Crysis. Luckily he saw where I was going at.

"No Ms. Rose. You and I are the only ones who know of this. You will depart by airship in two days, and I expect you to tell Mr. Rapture of your mission. I want you both at the entrance dock at exactly 8:00. The voyage will take 24 hours, so pack something to pass the time. You are dismissed back to your class." He got up. I also got up out of my chair, still full of questions I wanted to bombard him with, but I decided against it.

_There is a time and place for everything Ruby…._ I thought, as I shook Professors Ozpin's hand, and walked out of his office.

-Cafeteria- Lunch Time - Crysis POV

_Oh my god am I starving! Maybe skipping breakfast for an hour more of training wasn't such a good idea…._ My stomach growled, and I put my hand on it in exaggeration. I walked over to the lunch counter and picked up a tray, then began to walk down the line. I grabbed my lunch and looked around, then finally found Ruby conversing with Weiss. I walked over to her and sat beside her, she was still completely oblivious to my presence, so I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to me, and I motioned my hand in a 'Hello' fashion. She looked at me for a few more seconds, for some reason not returning the greeting as usual. I raised my eyebrow and shook my hand in her face, which caused her to snap out of her trance. I chuckled.

"OH! Hi Crysis! Sorry about that…." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, but I just waved it off. I started to eat, when I noticed Ruby was being shyier than usual. I put down my food and looked at her, giving her my 'Are you alright?' look. She looked at me for a sec, then stood up.

"Crysis can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" I looked at her, and could tell this was serious. I nodded and put down my fork, then followed her outside of the cafeteria. I could hear Yang whispering obscenities before I was out of earshot.

We walked to the balcony we usual climb up to get to the roof. She stopped, looked at me, then pointed up. I got the idea, crouched down so she could climb on my back, and quickly climbed up the side of the wall. We soon go to the school roof, and I let her down. We sat down, and she began to smile.

"Okay So you are probably wondering why I wanted to come here. Well...it's because I want to tell you something." She looked at me with eyes full of excitement.

"W-what?" I asked, still trying to get the whole stutter thing down.

"I got my first mission today!" She said, telling me with so much enthusiasm Nora would have been jealous of her. I smiled.

"Thats great R-ruby. I'm sure you and y-your team will do just fine." Then she began to do her trademark index finger poking, which meant something was different.

"Well you see…." she said, We then both sat down, standing required too much effort, and I could tell she was having trouble thinking of a way to say her next sentence.

"My...team...isn't coming with me…." She finally said. She turned her head to face mine, only to see me with a tilted head, full of confusion..

"O-okay? You're g-going on a solo mission. S-so what?" I still didn't completely understand why this required for me to skip lunch, I was hungry as hell.

"Well...My team isn't coming with me but….You are…." She looked at me with one closed eye, waiting for the onslaught of questions to attack her. They never did. I continued to look at her, then look out into the distance.

"Okay then. WE are g-going on a mission together, s-so what?" I was still completely confused on why I needed to skip lunch. She instantly went back to her normal, puzzled look.

"Wait, this doesn't surprise you?" She asked, putting a lot of surprise into her tone. I shook my head.

"N-not really. As long as Yang doesn't beat the shit out of me I should be fine, and I think I'd enjoy going on a mission with you." I kept looking at the distance, the vast emptiness of the world in front of me. I looked back at her, and she was much closer to me this time. She laced her arms around mine, and put her head on my shoulder. She then sighed in relief.

"Thank you for not freaking out. I haven't told my team yet, and I don't think I will. In this case the less they know the better." We both sat there, immensely enjoying the situation. Then I had to break the silence.

"Um...m-maybe you should t-tell Blake. She seems to be the one that w-would handle the news the best, and c-could keep Yang preoccupied when we leave." I sat there for a moment, then it suddenly hit me.

"Oh. Right. When d-do we leave?" I looked down at her, kinda feeling stupid I forgot to ask that question. Ruby didn't even look up, she just continued to cuddle up next to me.

"Day after tomorrow, we have to be at the front air-dock no later than 8:00 AM." I nodded.

_Good, I get up early anyway._ I thought. Then again I remembered something, I rubbed my head in embarrassment before asking.

"Um...Ruby? What exactly is t-the mission?" I was suddenly thankful I got new sunglasses, if she saw my whole facial expression she might laugh.

"Oh right. We are going to a town in southern Vale to look into some dust mine raids. Doesn't seem that big a deal, but Ozpin wants you and I to go anyway." She seemed a bit chipper with the statement, but at this point I didn't care. We continued to sit there, looking into the distance, feeling the breeze flow against us, and enjoying the cuddle that was currently happening. When suddenly my stomach growled. Ruby looked up at me, then began to laugh. I blushed a tiny bit but soon caught myself in the act, but it was too late, Ruby saw it.

"Did you just blush?" She asked, pointing at my face. I equipped my stern face.

"I h-have no idea what you're talking about." I crossed my arms, trying to make myself seem serious, but to no avail. Ruby began to laugh again, and I soon wasn't able to resist smiling at her.

_I think she is the only person who has been able to make me smile in years._ My stomach growled again, and Ruby soon knew why.

"Wait a sec. You weren't at breakfast were you?" She suddenly realized that I haven't eaten since yesterday.

"Oh my god! We have Advanced Tactics class next period and you haven't eaten?! We have to go!" She suddenly shot up, and pulled me to my feet. I stumbled to my feet, trying to regain my balance. She soon jumped onto my back and pointed in front of me.

"Tally-ho!" she yelled, and I smiled as I walked over to the ledge and began charging my legs.

"Yes your Majesty…." I grumbled just loud enough for her to hear, as I leaped off the roof and started to descend.

-Later that Night- Ruby's POV

"Um...Blake? Can I talk to you?" It was only me and her in the room. Weiss and Yang were off in the library doing a report for Goodwitch's class, which probably meant Yang sleeping in one of the chairs, and Weiss doing all the actual research and work.

She closed her book and looked at me, her ears now pointing in my direction, which was soon followed by her face. Since we found out she was a faunus when Yang pulled a prank on her in the first week, we promised not to tell. She started to trust us enough to take off her bow in our dorm, which I could tell from how she reacts when she takes it off isn't very comfortable.

"What do you need Ruby?" she said in a tired tone. I put my hands in my lap.

"Promise not to tell Yang or Weiss?" I said, needing to make sure only she knew. Blake turned her entire body to me, now somewhat interested.

"Yes I promise not to tell our teammates." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Crysis and I are going on a mission together in two days, and I can't let Yang find out. I am telling you because you can handle Yang. Weiss, on the other hand, I think could break under pressure. Fire melts Ice ya know?" I looked at her, only so see her lying back down on her bed, reading her book. I crossed my arms.

"Blake! Where you even listening?!" I started to get a bit angry, was this not important enough for her? She chuckled.

"I heard you fine. I'll tell Weiss and Yang once you and Crysis are on your mission. I also promise to make sure Yang doesn't kill your boyfriend." She didn't even put down her book, but I began to blush at the last part.

"H-he is not my boyfriend!" I dug my face in my pillow, trying to hide my face. She smiled and giggled.

"Just keep telling yourself that Ruby."

**This is gonna be awesome. The story is playing out so much better than I ever expected, and your guys support only drives me to continue. Oh, and I thought I should let you know, this story is written on Google Drive, and is a 90 page document. It literally take my computer 30 seconds to boot up the file. Whatever. I plan to incorporate that new Rival / Jerk / Somewhat of a badass? OC into the story soon. Lets just say I want to make him like the Handsome Jack of RWBY characters. A reference to all you borderlands fans out there. Well, thanks for your guys support, and feel free to drop a review on what you think of the story, and if you have any questions you want me to answer directly, shoot me a private message! Thanks guys, see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13 - A Challenger Approaches

**Okay so here it is! Sorry for this taking a while longer, I was a bit busy this weekend with important events. I have finally made the OC, and I hope you guys really do enjoy him, as I took a few of your ideas into consideration when creating him. As always, if you want to give me any advice, ideas, or just your thoughts on the story, feel free to write it in the reviews. If there are any questions you want me to answer personally, send me a PM, otherwise I will answer the questions in the reviews next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

- The morning of departure - Crysis POV

_Where is she? She did say half before eight right?_ I looked down at my new watch I got from the school supply store. It was one of those bulky, complex watches in dark earth, my favorite color. It read 7:16.

_Well….I guess she isn't late yet…I'm just really early._ I sat on the bench of the school entrance dock with my small back of stuff sitting on the ground next to me. I slowly leaned back onto the bench, causing my hat to start to fall off the back of my head. I whipped forward to stop it, only to send my sunglasses flying off my head and landing on the ground in front of me. I palmed myself in the forehead, and got up to retrieve my sunglasses.

_Why am I such a clutz this morning?_ I picked up my sunglasses and slid them onto my face, then walked back to the bench. I soon heard a humming noise coming from the cliffs to my right, only to see a large airship approaching from the distance.

_I assume thats my ride?_ I thought, watching the airship slowly come closer to the school. It was still about a mile or so out, so it would take a bit for it to dock, as they had to start slowly the ships from a distance, cause you know, physics and stuff.

"Good to see you already ready Mr. Rapture." I jumped up at the voice of the headmaster walking towards me. He walked over to me and stopped, standing a few feet from me. I looked at him, then nodded my head in hello. He smiled and took a sip of his mug, then sat down opposite of me on the bench. I stared at him.

_Does that mug EVER run out of coffee?_ I wondered, Ozpin now taking another sip. He then cleared his throat.

"Mr. Rapture I have a question to ask you." He looked me in the eyes, waiting for my subtle response. I lowered my glasses and raised an eyebrow, meaning for him to ask away. He smiled.

"Why is it that you refuse to talk to anyone but Ms. Rose?" He sipped his mug as my eyes went wide. I then turned to my side and grabbed my pen and pad, and wrote my response, again thankful he couldn't see my expression under my sunglasses. Or atleast I hoped he couldn't. I handed him the note, and he took it with one hand, the mug of infinite caffeine in the other.

**Sir I don't talk, I do not know what you are talking about.**

Ozpin looked at me, and I saw in his eyes that he knew I was lying to him. I sighed, and began to write again.

**Okay fine, I can talk. The reason I don't around others is that I don't trust anyone, and they have no reason to talk to me, as I don't care about them. But Ruby is different. She is the first person in a long time to care about me, and not shun me for being a mute who refuses to talk to people. She makes me happy. A feeling I haven't known for a long time.**

Ozpin finished the note, then handed it back to me. I crumbled it up and shoved it into my coat pocket. I looked back at Ozpin, who had now risen and was standing in front of me.

"Mr. Rapture I believe I am fully aware of your feeling towards Ms. Rose," I began to blush, and pulled my cap down over my face to hide it.

"Hence why I am sending you with her. You would rather lose your life than she lose hers. You care about her, and I see no one as fit as you to protect her. You are fully aware of her abilities, and you know she is a very skilled huntress for her age. Your mission is, of course, to investigate the mine raids, but to also protect Ms. Rose. The reason I am doing this instead of sending Ms. Rose alone is because I refuse to lose more students to my ignorance and misjudgement, and I also made a promise I intend to fully keep." I sat there shocked, not knowing how to react. Ozpin blinked, readjusted his glasses, then turned and began to walk away, not waiting for my reaction or response. And with that I sat there, rethinking my role in this mission I was assigned.

- 15 Minutes Later, front of Beacon- Ruby POV

_Wait, which dock is the one I was suppose to go to?_ I was walking past the first entrance dock, when I soon saw a familiar camouflage coat sitting on a bench. I sighed in relief, then soon hurried to the end of the dock where Crysis was waiting.

I walked to Crysis, who sat motionless on the bench.

"Morning!" I said, smiling when doing so. He gave no response, and didn't even move. I slowly moved closer to him, his head hanging forward with his caps lid completely blocking his face. I began to crouch down, trying to get a look on his face, when I began to see his body slowly rise and fall in perfect rhythm. I quickly rose and smiled.

_I can't believe it. He is passed out, how does a person as attentive as Crysis fall asleep randomly on a bench?_ I looked at him further. His left hand was behind his back, and his right hand was over the side bar of the bench, grasping the hilt of Victorias Wrath firmly. I leaned sideways to get a better view of what was behind his back to see his other hand on the hilt of Victorias Pain. I giggled softly, cautious not to wake him. I then thought of a funny idea.

_Does he always fall asleep with both hands on some sort of deadly weapon?_ I stood in front of him, leaned forward so I was a few inches from his face, rose my hand, and poked him in the nose. His eyes immediately shot open, and his left hand ripped Victorias Pain out of it's sheath, positioning it's blade not even an inch from my face. His right arm was backed in an arc, Victorias Wrath ready to be thrown. I looked at him in the eyes with an apologetic expression, he soon saw who was in front of him and he quickly lowered his weapons. He put his hand behind his head as usual.

"S-sorry Ruby….I didn't mean to sc-care you...but just...don't surprise me l-like that." I leaned back, and he got up. My face was still frozen in a state of shock, fear, and amazment. He looked at me and chuckled.

"C-come on...That face is weirding me out." I shook my head, and reverted back to my original mood.

"Sorry...I thought you would jump back in surprise, not put a knife to my face." He smiled again.

"H-how long have you k-known me?" He said, I slowly raised my fingers and began to count.

"let me see one...two…." he quickly waved his hand in front of me.

"It was rhetorical q-question." I crossed my arms.

"And I was giving you a rhetorical answer." That caused him to give out a, rather loud, laugh.

"I don't think t-there is such th-thing as a rhetorical answer." He sat back down, and I sat next to him. I scooted up next to him.

_He is such a nice pillow at times_. I then rested my head on his shoulder as I usually do, and wrapped my arms around his left arm. We sat there for a moment, waiting. after a few minutes we heard a ship pulling into the dock, but noticed it was a smaller one than the normal ships. It looked as if it was someones personal airship, as It had a purple crest of two roots intertwined around a small flame on its side. I removed my arms from his and sat in attention, wondering who was so important that they needed such a ship. Soon it finally docked, and a boy, right around Crysis' age by the looks of it, walked out of the door on the side of the ship. He had black hair that went down to his cheeks, but parted in two to make just enough room for both his eyes. He wore a grey suit, but had what looked like white combat boots. He turned his head to look around, and soon saw me and Crysis. Since he was looking straight at me, I noticed what looked like small, black, wolf ears on the top of his head, but I wasn't positive. He began to walk over to where Crysis and I were sitting. He stopped and few feet in front of me, positioned more near me than Crysis. He bowed.

"Hello, my name is Jetson Enderlink, please to meet your acquaintance." He slowly rose back to a stand, and I noticed he had, what looked like, some sort of devious smile. I stood up, and put out my hand.

"Hi! My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." He took my hand and, instead of shaking it, kissed it. I blushed a tiny bit.

_I can't tell if I find that handsome or creepy_. he then looked me in the eyes, which I noticed his were a dark purple color.

"Ah, what a beautiful name." He let go of my hand.

"Now Ruby, do you know where is entrance hall is for this academy?" He asked, again I could see that weird smile he had, something was different about it.

'Yes, follow this pathway down to the front gate, go through the giant doors, and on your left should be the front office." I pointed in it's general direction, and he looked to where I was pointing. He nodded.

"Thank you, would it be to much to ask of you to escort me there? I am not that good with directions at times, especially in new places.

Is this guy flirting with me or something? I looked at him, and noticed he wasn't that bad-looking, and was quite the gentleman. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm currently about to leave for an important assignment." I said, motioning his attention to the giant airship that was about to arrive at the dock.

"Oh, pity." He then saw Crysis who was sit sitting down, giving this Jetson guy no heed.

"I don't believe I got your name." He said, walking over to Crysis. Crysis slowly looked up at him, and gave him his blank yet serious expression that said, 'I could give two craps about you, go away.' But this guy was persistent. He waited a few seconds, then began to frown.

"Excuse me? It is considered quite rude to ignore someone who is asking you such a simple question." He crossed his arms, still frowning. Crysis still gave him no heed. From what I could tell, this was aggravating Jetson, as he began to tap his feet in anger.

"I said...what is your name...SIR?" This caused Crysis to raise an eyebrow, then look at me. He shrugged, and motioned his head towards Jetson. I then stood in between the both of them, attempting stop the oncoming onslaught.

"Uh, Crysis is a mute. He doesn't talk, thats why he wasn't answering your questions." This caused Jetson to relax, but I could tell he already had a bad first impression of Crysis.

"Oh. Very well than. Well I must be going now, have to sign in. It was a pleasure meeting you Ruby," He then looked at Crysis, and I noticed the two of them were already shooting daggers.

"Crysis." He stated, Crysis just looked at him, giving no response. Jetson then nodded and walked away, just as our ship locked into the dock, and the airship doors slid open.

**There we go! I was also wondering something, if you guys wanted me to write a bio on Jetson, so his character would make a bit more sense, and his actions would be more logical. Besides that, tell me what you guys think! Jetson will have parts that will be in his POV, as he is going to be sort of like a main character from now on, but we will see. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I will see you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Liftoff

**Hey guys whats going on? I know it has been awhile since the last chapter, but my internet crapped out three days ago, and I just got it back yesterday. Since I use google drive to write the story, I if don't have internet I cant write. Thanks fo rwaiting, I really appreciate it. Now for what you have all been waiting for, the next Chapter!**

-10 Minutes later, Inside the airship - Crysis POV

_I've got a feeling that I am going to be punching that guy VERY soon. The way he looked at her… is she going to be taken away from me? _I clenched my fist, trying not to remember how this random guy decided to waltz up and start flirting her. I looked over to Ruby, who was kneeling on the couch on near the windows, hands and face pressed against the panes, completely engrossed by the slow moving landscape hundreds of feet below her. I walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and looked at me.

"What's up?" she said with her usual chipper tone. I sighed, then motioned for her to walk with me. She nodded and her backpack of things on her back, then began to walk with me. We walked over to the guy sitting at a desk in the corner, typing away on a keyboard. Ruby and I stood there for a second, the man giving us no heed. I snarled, then slammed my hand on the desk to get his attention. He jumped and looked at us, then realized who we were.

"U-um, are you two the hunters that we are bringing to Valishta?" I nodded my head, Ruby soon mimicking me.

"Right! May I have you Scrolls please?" He held out his hand, and I dug through my pockets and grabbed my Scroll, handing it to the guy. Ruby then handed him hers when I noticed hers was red.

_Whoa whoa whoa, we can get out Scrolls colored? Since when?_ I glanced at Ruby, who was staring at the bell on the desk, I could tell internally she wanted to ring the thing to oblivion. I chuckled, then looked to the guy on the computer. She plugged both of the devices into his computer and was tapping away. Soon the computer dinged, and he unplugged both of them and handed them to us.

"Here you go. That should allow you to access your rooms, simply swipe the Scrolls along the scanner and the doors should open." He smiled as he held them out. I quickly grabbed mine and shoved it into my pocket, and Ruby did the same.

"Thanks!" Ruby said, as she grabbed my arm and we walked down the halls to the dorm rooms. We walked for a few seconds then stopped. We looked at each, then soon turned around, realizing neither of us knew where our doors exactly where. We walked back up to the guy at the desk, and again he was connected to his computer and keyboard. I slammed my hand against the desk again, and he jumped just as he did a few minutes ago.

"Something the matter?" He asked, for some reason avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Uh yea...How exactly do we get to our rooms again?" Ruby asked, smiling a smile of embarrassment as she did.

"Oh yes, neither of you know how an airship is layed out. He clicked a button on his keyboard, and the desk I was leaning on became a monitor, displaying a map of the ship. It was separated into four different colored parts.

"Okay. So this yellow part is where we are currently, A-Deck, the Bridge and main lounge area. This purple area behind it is B-Deck, which is the cafeteria, bathrooms, showers, shops, etc. This larger blue area below both is D-Deck, which is the rooms for passengers. This smaller part below B-Deck and left of D-Deck is C-Deck. Thats the cargo hold, and is off limits to passengers. Any questions?" He looked at the both of us, and we stared at him for a few seconds. Thankfully Ruby broke the silence.

"Uh yea, thanks for the detailed map and all, but how do we actually GET to our rooms?" she rose her index finger and scratch the side of her head with it. The man then pointed to a pair of doors to his right.

"Right over there, simply press which deck you want to go and the elevator will bring you to where you want to go." I nodded in thanks, and we walked away from the desk to the doors. I walked up to them, then waited. We stood there for a second, then Ruby began to laugh. I quickly shot her a look, and she pointed to a small pad next to the doors.

"Crysis...you have to actually OPEN the doors…." She managed to tell me between laughing fits. I blushed a tiny bit, then poked the pad. It powered up, and it showed two options of B and D decks. I pressed D-Deck, and the doors slid open. Me and Ruby walked in, then she turned on her scroll.

"Okay….so I have room 41, what about you?" She looked at me, and I then removed my scroll from my pocket and turned it on. A new icon was on the screen, it was a small airship that looked just like the one we were on. I pressed it and all my information for this flight was displayed in front of me. Our time of departure, where we were going, what was todays date, etc. I scrolled down and soon found my room number.

"F-forty five." I said. She beamed at me.

"Sweet! We are only a few rooms apart!" She walked over to the pad inside the elevator, and clicked the four on it. I looked at the pad, and saw it had one through eight on it. The elevator soon began to move, and in almost two second, the door opened to a completely new room. We walked out, and saw it was more of a hallway. We walked out of the elevator, and started to look at the room numbers as we passed. All of a sudden the intercom came on.

"Attention all passengers who are residing in D-Deck levels one through six. We are sad to inform you that the heating systems have failed due to a miscalculation in fire dust levels for heating. We deeply apologize for this inconvenience, but hope you still enjoy the flight." The intercom then shut off with a buzz. I groaned, and Ruby giggled.

"Its nothing, a little cold never hurt anyone." We began to walk down the hall again. We soon stopped at the door for my room. I went up to the access pad next to it, and put my Scroll on it. A green line scanned vertically down the screen across the Scroll. It beeped and the door slid open. I walked into the room, which I noticed was a lot more cramped than my dorm at Beacon. There was a single person bed in the left corner, a small bed stand next to the bed. A foot away from the stand to the right was a small couch, probably about 4 or 5 feet long. Then in the immediate right of him was a table with two chairs. I stood there scanning the room, Ruby next to me, when the door slid shut. Leaving the two of us in the room alone.

"And I thought the dorms at Beacon where s-small." I walked over to one of the chairs and threw my backpack and woodland coat on it. I then took of my hat and put it on one of the chairs back pegs, then rose my sunglasses atop my forehead, displaying my eyes. I walked over to the couch, and sat down on, beginning to sulk back in relaxation. I looked at Ruby, who was stilling standing there, with her backpack still on her back.

"Come on, sit down, c-cuddle up, and relax. We w-won't be in Valishta until tomorrow morning." She just stood there, her cheeks slowly turning red.

"What d-did I do? Is something wrong?" I asked, her cheeks continuing to get even redder and redder. I started get up off the couch, and she started to flail her hands in front of her.

"Nonononononono everything is fine! Its just…." she started to poke her index fingers together and I instantly knew there was a twist to this whole situation.

"We are kind of alone together in a small room with a locked door….' She looked up at me, her face as red as her dress, and connected her gaze with mine. We stood there for a second, just staring at each other, then I shook my head and chuckled. She looked at me confused. I walked up to her, and lifted her up. She peeped in surprise, as I walked over to the couch, sat down, and placed her down right next to me. I looked at her.

"You think t-too much like Yang s-sometimes you know? I'm not gonna h-hurt you, and you know that." I saw her soon sigh, and the red slowly fade away from her face.

"I know...Its just that I was standing there and I suddenly realized I was alone in a room with a boy. And on top of that, the door was locked." I looked at her, and she looked at me. I began to smile, and she followed suit. I looked down at her, her face as bright as a bonfire.

_No. I won't let that happen. That Jetson guy isn't taking her away from me. No matter what_. She cuddled up next to me like she usually did, and the scenario from a few days ago when Yang 'confronted' him and he ended up with a bloodied hand for a day or two. I shook my head, and looked at my hand, slowly opening it to show the palm battered with cuts and marks from where the hard plastic of the sunglasses sliced his hand open in more places than one. I laughed and leaned my head against hers. WE sat there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the moment, when Ruby spoke.

"Uh...Crysis? We still need to go to MY room you know…." she slowly spoke. I groaned.

_Son of a….I forgot. _We both got up. Ruby walked over to her backpack (the one she dropped when I picked her up and snuggled up with her on the couch) and I grabbed my coat and hat from the chair. I walked over to the door and opened it, and both me and Ruby walked out, this time feeling the lack of heating. I looked down at her, and noticed she was shivering profusely, but trying very hard to suppress it. I chuckled, and put my coat around her. She looked up at me, and was going to argue when I rose my hand.

"I brought myself a-another, you're f-freezing and you need a c-coat. Now lets get y-you to your room." We started walking down the hall, only taking us less than a minute to get to her room. She swiped the door pad with her Scroll, and it slid open. She turned to me, the door open besides her.

"Thanks you for the coat Crysis…." she began to lower her voice, I gave her my usual chuckle.

"It's f-fine Ruby-" was all I said before she quickly kissed me on the cheek, and bolted into her room. Leaving me alone in the hallway. I stared at her closed door, as I soon put my hand to my cheek and smiled.

_Heh...women…. _I shook my head and walked back to my room.

**Things are turning out awesome! I have gotten some great OC ideas from you guys, And you don't know how much I appreciate your support and help. Since the whole rivalry thing as been introduced, I may have to take even longer to write stories, as I have to revolve the whole love situation with Ruby around both Crysis and Jetson when the mission ends. Thanks for dealing with me guys, and I hope to see you next time! P.S. If you guys want to ask questions, or give advice or ideas, send me a review. Or pm me. Later guys!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Hidden in plain view

**Okay I am back! Sorry for taking a bit longer with this one guys, but with school and other things I didn't have that much time for writing. Okay that was a lie, I was really blowing shit up in Arma 2 and kinda forgot for two days. You can't blame me, flying helicopters and blowing up tanks is really fun. Whatever, enough of my excuses. I know you guys really want this next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and remember to leave a review on what you think of it!**

-Right after, Ruby's room- Ruby POV

_Oh my god...What is wrong with me?!_ I had my back leaned against the door, still in shock about what I just did, probably over reacting a little bit. I slowly began to slide my back down the door towards the ground. I then curled my knees up to my head and buried it in between them.

_He probably thinks I am a weirdo. I know we kissed and all, but we haven't done anything...what's the word...intimate! There we go, intimate since then. He probably has lost interest in me…. _I curled myself even tighter into a ball, when I suddenly heard a crackling sound. I rose my head in curiosity, and then shoved both my hands into the pockets of the coat Crysis lent me. After some digging (who needs THAT many pockets?!) I found the source of the sound. It was a crumpled up note.

_One of Crysis' notes?_ I opened it up from the ball it was in, and look at the penmanship.

_Yep this is absolutely one of Crysis' notes, its definitely his handwriting, but he usually throws his used notes away….Why would he keep this one? _I began to read the note.

**Okay fine, I can talk. The reason I don't around others is that I don't trust anyone, and they have no reason to talk to me, as I don't care about them. But Ruby is different. She is the first person in a long time to care about me, and not shun me for being a mute who refuses to talk to people. She makes me happy. A feeling I haven't known for a long time.**

I rose my hand to my mouth, and I soon noticed I was beginning to cry.

_He...he...he actually cares about me?_ I read the note again, my eyes becoming blurred with tears. I looked down at the note, and noticed my tears were staining the paper, soaking the ink and blurring the lines. I quickly folded the note and got up, wiping my arms across my face to dry my face full of tears. I went over to my backpack and opened up the front pocket, sliding the note into it as I did. I went over to my bed, which was located in the same place Crysis' was. My room was laid out the same as his, the only difference being the color of the sheets and the tablecloth. I spralled myself out on my bed, and slowly breathed out. As I did I noticed my breath was a cloud, then the cold of the room suddenly kicked in. I shivered it and looked at my covers on the bed. I lifted them up and groaned, they were only two thin sheets.

_Well...I guess it is gonna be a cold night._ I sat on the bed and sulked. I soon heard a knocking on my door. I got up and walked over to it, pressing the button on the wall to allow the door to open. It slid open, to show a smiling Crysis.

"Uh...s-sorry to disturb you, b-but I think you have my Scroll." I patted down all the pockets on the coat, and soon felt the lump that was Crysis' Scroll. I opened the coat, and removed it from the inside pocket. I handed it to him. He took it and slid it into the exact same pocket in the coat he was wearing.

"Thanks….you w-want to go grab food? I heard the c-cookies here aren't so bad." I perked up at the sound of cookies and started shaking my head like mad. He chuckled.

"I'll t-take that as a yes then?"

"Yea, sorry…." I said, blushing as I usually do.

"Its fine, lets get going cause I am f-famished." He held out his elbow, and I curled my arms around it as we walked down the hallway to the elevator.

-Beacon, RWBY Dorm, Same time- Yang POV

"They WHAT!?" I could feel myself start to heat up, and I had a reason to be. I was pissed as all living hell.

"YOU LET THEM GO ON A MISSION BY THEMSELVES, JUST THE TWO OF THEM, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" I was ready to unleash hell upon Blake. She just told me that Ruby had left this morning for a mission, not for the field trip she told she was going on last night. And, to top it all off, she went with Crysis!

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!?" Now I was actually on fire, the air around me began to simmer and warp with the heat I was releasing due to my semblence activating from my pure rage. Blake shrugged, still looking at her book and not facing me.

"I didn't think It was that big of a deal. Ruby was going on a mission with Crysis, so what? It's not like he is going to kill her, I think he would do the exact opposite even." I looked at her with astonishment. I turned to Weiss, hoping to find some support. But where I hoped to find help I only found further retaliation.

"I agree with Blake. How many times have I told you Yang? Crysis would never hurt Ruby, period. He is a very good Huntsman, and as is Ruby. They should be fine." She was sitting in her usual desk chair, with her legs and arms crossed. I started to feel my eyes go blood red, a bad sign for the furniture in our dorm.

"That is it! I am going to go to Ozpin and DEMAND he cancel the mission! There is no way I am letting my sister with that creep for even a moment!" I began to storm off, when I suddenly noticed I wasn't moving forward, even though my legs were moving. I then noticed the midnight black glyph under my feet. I looked at Weiss, who now donned her serious face.

"How many times will we have to do this Yang? You can't protect Ruby every second, and she has the right to make her own choices. I am sure Ozpin sent them on an easy mission, since its Ruby's first one." I began to calm down, still pissed at my teammates for not telling me.

"So what am I suppose to do?! Just let them go?!" I now had my arms crossed. Weiss sighed, and Blake now lowered her book.

"YES. You have no reason to worry Yang, you are simply over reacting to the situation." I started to stomp towards the ice princess, completely forgetting the glyph that was still underneath me. I looked down, remembered, then gave up and sat down on the floor.

"I am going to beat the shit out of him when they get back…." I mumbled, putting emphasis on the 'shit'. They both sighed, and slapped themselves on the forehead.

-Airship, 5 minutes later- Ruby POV

_Okay...this is gold…._ I was still holding Crysis' arm, of whom was blushing like crazy due to what happened a few minutes ago. We went to the elevator to come to the cafe, but again Crysis forgot how to use the elevator. I started to giggle again at the thought of it, and Crysis shot me a look of both desperation and anger. This caused me to start laughing, Crysis then just rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was still embarrassed.

We walked over to one of the food counters, and picked up a small, paper menu. It was a brochure sized menu with all different foods on the cover. We looked around at the crowded cafe area, and soon saw a small table in the corner. He looked down at me, and I nodded. We started to walking to the table and , once we got to it, a man in a suit sat down at the table and put his case on it. I looked at Crysis, kinda sad the last table was taken, but he shrugged.

"Maybe w-we can just ask to use the table? I mean he can easily find another s-seat." I nodded in agreement. So we walked over to the man, who was now reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked politely. He gave no response, and simply flipped the page of the newspaper.

He must have not heard me, a lot of chatter in here. I cleared my throat.

"Um...Excuse me? Sir?" I stood there for a moment, waiting for a response. He again ignored me. I crossed my hands.

"Well this guy is very rude-" all of a sudden Crysis slammed his palm on the table. He did soft enough so other people wouldn't notice, but hard enough that the man in the suit certainly would. And he did. The man jumped up, and look at him with wild eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What do you want?!" Crysis shook his head, and pointed to me with his thumb. The man turned his eyes to me with enraged eyes. I coughed quickly in nervousness.

"Um...Could we possibly use this table? This is the last one with enough room for two seats, and there is plenty of one person tables left…." I shyly pointed to one about 15 feets away. He looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't care what you want, go away. I got here first and if I want to use this table I will, I payed the admission just as you did. Now leave me alone, you commoner." He then continued to raise his newspaper. I stood there in shock. I looked at Crysis, and I could tell from his expression that the suited man had clearly done something wrong.

I looked deeper into Crysis' face, and saw underneath his sunglasses that he had his eyes closed.

_Don't tell me he is going to use his semblence on this guy?_

Crysis then shot his eyes open and, underneath the darkness of his sunglasses, I could see the pale, white void that were his eyes. He slammed his hand on the table like he did before, this time the man threw his newspaper down on the tables surface in anger. He shot his gaze to Crysis.

_Mistake._

"Listen here you-" was all he said before he made eye contact with Crysis, throwing himself into Crysis' semblence. The mans face became flooded with fear, and both him and Crysis stood there for a few seconds, simply staring at each other.

_So this is what Crysis is able to do...?_ I kept staring at the two of them, when suddenly the man got up, and scrambled to get his stuff packed into his case. I heard him mumble something under his breath.

"This guy...what a freak...that memory...I didn't mean to...oh god…." He soon had all of his stuff hastily packed up and look at me and Crysis. He then ran out of the cafe as fast as he could. I looked at Crysis, who was now sitting down in the chair the other man was previously sitting in not 20 seconds ago. He looked at me, his sunglasses blocking his eyes. I sighed, and sat down in the seat across from him. He took off his hat and his sunglasses, then leaned both of his elbows on the table, resting his head in both hands as he did. It looked as if he was in pain.

"Hey….You okay?" I leaned my head closer to the table, trying to meet his gaze, he slowly looked up at me with wincing eyes.

_Yea, that's his pain face._ I continued to make eye contact with eyes begging him to confide in me. He looked at me for a second, then gave out a slow and quick laugh.

"Yea...Its j-just that loud noises and lots of people give me h-headaches. Along with using my s-semblence, this is giving me really bad one. It will pass, just give me a s-sec…." I sat there across from him, feeling useless as he was struggling with this headache of his.

"Does this always happen? These headaches when you use your eyes?" He slowly looked up at me, meeting my gaze. His eyes were debating on whether not to tell me the truth. He groaned in pain, a groan I know was covering his expression of succumbing to the truth.

"N-no…. I don't get headaches this b-bad unless…." I saw him begin to trail off, but I wasn't gonna let him escape me.

"Unless…?" He slowly took in a deep breath, then let it out.

"Unless I use it as h-hard as I just did…." He propped his head on his right hand now, using his palm to conceal his face. He slowly lowered his hand to meet my gaze, which was full of confusion and remorse. He perked up once he saw my sadden expression.

'Hey...don't fret about it...It will pass." He slowly made a smile, which slightly brightened my mood. I was looking at him when I realized something.

"Hey. You didn't stutter just then!" He looked at me confused, then started to recall his last sentence.

"D-did I?" he asked, clearly unable to remember what he said five seconds ago. I giggled.

"Nevermind. We gonna get food or what?" I got up, and he followed, whipping on his hat and glasses as we went to the food booth.

-Half an Hour later- Crysis POV

_Okay, I needed that._ Me and Ruby were walking down the hall, both of us full from the boat load of food we just ate. I got a vytalian sub and Ruby, of course, got cookies.

_And goddamn I didn't know a human being could eat so MUCH._ I looked at her. She was hugging my arm as she usually did, and we were walking back to her room.

"I still don't know how s-someone as small as you was able to eat 20 c-cookies and down 2 whole b-bottles of milk." I looked at her, and she started to giggle, before she was interrupted by a hiccup. This caused me to start laughing. She looked at me with angry eyes, and jabbed me in the stomach. I felt that punch with every essence of my being...as did my stomach.

"Oohhh….t-thats no fair…." I put my hands in my stomach, and she started laughing as well, before she was again interrupted by hiccups. We looked at each for a second. Ruby was holding back the gates with her hand over my mouth, and I was barely holding it together with my hands on my stomach. We then started laughing hysterically for no good reason.

_I haven't laughed this hard in god knows how long. I could get used to this…. _We both started to calm down, and started to walk again. We finally got to Ruby's door.

"Here we are.' She walked up to the pad, and put her Scroll on it.

It said ACCESS DENIED in bright red letters.

She looked back at me, and I shrugged at her. How was I suppose to know how these things worked? I can barely operate the damn elevator. Again she tried, and again it denied her access to her room.

"T-this the right room?" She nodded pointing to the number set above the door. 41 was printed in bold. After a few more tries she gave up. She looked at me and groaned.

"Come on...really? What did I do to deserve this?" She sulked back over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" We stood there looking at each other, when I thought of an idea.

_Yang would kill me if she was here….eh, what the hell. If Yang was here I would already be dead._

"W-well…. You could spend the night with me…." I put my hand on my head and looked up, although I was still looking at Ruby from under my sunglasses. She was looking at me with a face that was slowly becoming redder and redder. We stood there for a few seconds, until Ruby realized what was happening and shook her head.

"Um...I don't know...the rooms are really small...but if you don't mind…." she was poking her fingers together. I looked at her and noticed she was still blushing like crazy, and the finger poking only added to the situation. I began to shake my head.

"N-not at all...You can take the bed, I will sleep on the couch." We both quickly looked away from each other, both blushing deeply, and very embarrassed at the current situation. I looked down at my watch. It read 9:10 AM.

_Well...It's still early._ I looked to Ruby, who had her hands behind her back, was looking down, and was still as red as her skirt.

"Well...now that we have that issue sort out...want to go back to A-Deck? I thought I saw some telescopes near the observation area." She looked up at me, slowly starting to grin. I could tell she was happy I was getting both of us out of this situation. I held out my arm, and she curled her arms around it like a snake, as we both walked towards the observation deck.

**Okay I know a lot of you guys want to see some action. You don't have to say it, I already know, trust me I want to see some kick assery just as much as the next guy. But that will be happening soon. Next chapter I will probably have the mission started, so you guys just wait! As always, tell me what you guys think of the story! Ideas, advice, feedback, questions, all of that is greatly appreciated. If you guys want to ask me something personally, shoot me a PM. I will reply to my best abilities. Welp, I better wrap this up. So I will catch you guys on the flip side! Later!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Rewinding the clock

**OH my god its been awhile! Sorry for the wait guys, I wanted this chapter to include at least the very beginning of the mission, as it has taken so long to get here in the first place. Can't wait to see what you guys think of it, so enjoy!**

-8:30 PM- Combined POV (I'm trying a new type of POV here, give me your thoughts!)

The two camouflaged hunters were walking down the hallway back to Crysis' dorm, since Ruby was previously locked out of hers. They asked the guy at the desk about it and, when he took another look at Ruby's Scroll, deduced it was a slight file corruption. He apologized and told the both of them that It would take him until tomorrow morning to get it fixed. So now it was official, Ruby was spending the night with Crysis. This embarrassed the both of them on the outside, but inside they both were screaming in joy on being to spend a night with each other. Once they got to Crysis' door, he scanned his Scroll on the door pad.

_I think I am getting the hang of this technology thing_. He thought as the door slid open to reveal Crysis' room. Crysis shoved his scroll in his pocket. They then both walked in, and Crysis looked at the time.

"Well its a-already 8:30. Want to hit the hay?" Crysis suggested. He was always an early sleeper, the more the better he thought. Ruby nodded.

"Sure why not. But...uh...where will I get changed?" She began to blush. The room was a small one with barely any privacy, and there was nowhere Ruby could be that wasn't in Crysis' line of view. They both look at each other, then Crysis thought of something.

"I c-could just go outside…." He scratched his head, Ruby suddenly shook her head.

"Nono...That's not needed just… just turn around and don't look until I tell you?" She was poking her fingers together. Crysis was a bit taken back by her suggestion, surprised by her faith and trust in him. He suddenly realized she was looking, and waiting, for a response, so he shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded. He turned around and looked at the wall, putting his back to Ruby. He soon heard her sigh.

_You can do this Ruby. It's Crysis, you can trust him. Its simple, change of shirt and pants, fast and easy._ But she still was frozen, staring at the pair of pajama clothing in front of her.

_Why am I struggling to do this? I change in front of the girls all the time._ She peeked her head sideways, to see Crysis was sitting down in the lotus position with his back still to her.

"Crysis…?"

His head jerked to the right, enough for her to know he heard her, but not enough for her to be in his eye sight.

"Promise not to look?"

He moved his head back to in front of him, and rose his right hand with his thumb up. Ruby blushed, slowly breathed out in relief, then began to change.

After a rushed minute or so, she was changed. Crysis hadn't moved a muscle the entire time. He was vigilant with his promise not to look, but really it took all he had not to take a peek. She walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're good now. I'm done." Ruby was smiling, happy she was able to do it, and relieved it was over with. Crysis nodded and got up, then looked at her. He took in what she was wearing. It was a simple pajama outfit, actually the same one she wore on initiation. Memories of that night flooded into his brain. He remember that night vividly…, it was the night she became the light in his life full of darkness. He smiled, and Ruby blushed.

"What are you smiling about…? Its just a pajama outfit…." Crysis shook his head and laughed, then saw she was blushing even harder.

"H-hey its fine. Now turn around, you're n-not the only one with pajamas." Crysis made a spinning motion with his finger. Ruby looked at him, and nodded. She turned around, for what seemed like only a second, when she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. She spun around again, surprised to see Crysis with almost the exact same clothes on. Except this time his coat was laid out on the back of a chair along with his hat, gloves, and glasses. His tan cargos were on the table, folded nicely, as he now wore a pair of woodland camo sweat pants. He also wore his normal brown t-shirt, and a pair of dog tags dangled around his neck.

_Wait. Since when did he have those dog tags? And how did he change so fast? And where did…?_ Her head was spinning with the thought of all the questions she wanted to ask him. Crysis looked down at her, and saw her confusion, causing him to chuckle. He already knew her first question.

"The r-reason I change so fast is that I learned how while I was a m-merc. C-couldn't stay in one place too long, and I a-always had to be on my toes."

_Okay that is one question down._ She thought.

"Wait what about those-" She was cut off before she could finish.

"The tags were given to me by Vale's c-chief of police. I did q-quite a few jobs for him, and he th-thought it was the only way to thank me without t-tracing my jobs back to him….Don't tell anyone I t-told you that." He raised the tags to her eye level. She noticed all that was printed on them was **CR** and the word **THANKS **printed below that in bold. The other one was a blank tag. She tilted her head in puzzlement. He laughed, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Ruby giggled.

_This guy is full of surprises…. _Ruby gazed at the clock, and noticed they had been talking for several minutes, as it was already 8:45.

"Time for bed?" She suggested. He nodded, and walked over to the couch. Ruby walked over to the bed and was fluffing her pillow when suddenly both of them realized something as they let out a deep breath and saw their air in a clouded fog.

They both realized the heating in the room was still broken. Ruby shivered, and wrapped herself with her arms, she looked to Crysis. Only to see him casually lying on the couch with his hand behind his back, barely affected by the cold.

"How are you not cold?" She asked. He just shrugged.

"I don't know. C-cold doesn't bother me that much. Why? You c-cold?" He looked to her, and saw she was sitting on the bed, nodding at him like crazy as she wrapped herself up in the two thin sheets that were provided. They weren't helping at all he could clearly tell.

"K-kinda…." Now she her teeth were chattering. She lied down on the bed, and again tried to warm herself up with the sheet. Nothing changed, she was still freezing.

"How am I s-suppose to sleep? Its way too cold…." Crysis started to laugh, and Ruby shot him a menacing glance. He got up, and started to walk over to the bed. He stood at the side, Ruby looking at him with suspicion.

"Hey...What are you d-do-" He then picked up Ruby in bridal position, which surprised Ruby.

"Eeeppp!" she squealed, surprised by Crysis suddenly lifting her off the bed. He went over to the couch and kicked it. A small bed popped out of the middle of it, sheets and everything already on it. Crysis set Ruby down on the new couch-bed, and she soon noticed there were more blankets.

"You t-take this and those other blankets. I will s-sleep on the bed." Ruby noticed there was an actual blanket not a thin sheet, but then she noticed that the bed Crysis was going to sleep on had no blanket of any kind. She wrapped the new blanket around the other ones surrounding her .

"W-won't you be cold? I mean...You don't have any sort of cover at all." Crysis waved it away.

"I-i'll be fine Ruby. You get a nice, warm s-sleep. Don't worry about me, I have been through c-colder than this." Ruby was about to protest, but saw that Crysis wouldn't let up. She nodded and lied down on the couch-bed. Crysis walked over to the lamp, the only thing actually illuminating the room at the moment, and shut it off. The room was plunged into darkness, and she heard the springs of the mattress coil down, indicating Crysis was lying down. She hugged the blankets closer, letting them repel the cold. Soon her eyes felt heavy, and she began to drift off into sleep.

"G-goodnight Crysis…." was all she managed to whisper before she faded into sleep.

Crysis lied there, listening to Ruby sleep. She was now breathing in perfect rhythm, telling him she was asleep.

_She is so peaceful when she is asleep…._ He smiled, and started to close his eyes, soon also drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

-3 Hours later, Midnight-

Ruby woke up chilled to the bone. Sure the blankets had helped, but the cold still manage to seep into every fiber of her being, freezing her to the core. She looked up at Crysis, the moon giving off just enough light to show him perfectly still, lying down with his hands behind his head.

_He looks so pleasant…._ She shivered again, the cold driving her insane. She slowly got up, not knowing exactly why, and walked over to Crysis' bed. She stood there for a minute, pondering exactly what she was doing. She was still draped in the layers of blankets, and she soon saw, with the help of the moon, Crysis was wide awake and staring at her.

"Everything o-okay?" He asked, Ruby suddenly thankful he couldn't see that she was blushing like crazy. Another jolt of cold went through, causing her to shake violently for a brief moment. Crysis saw this, and smiled. He moved himself over, opening up just enough room for someone to lie next to him.

"C-come on. You're freezing, and body heat is a great way to stay warm." The moons light flashed again, to show Ruby's face even more flush.

"Ruby c-come on. Just snuggle u-up next to me, it will help you sleep."

She stood there for a second, unable to think of what to do.

_Yang would kill me…._

She tossed those thoughts away and then reluctantly gave in. She lied down next to Crysis, and he slung his arm around and pulled her closer to him. She was shocked, and looked at Crysis, but noticed he was already asleep. She curled up next to him, opening up the blankets to allow him to be as close to her as possible. She felt so safe and, he was right, very warm. She smiled, and soon faded into a comfortable sleep.

-The next morning, at Valishta port- Combined POV

They arrived at the Valishta port at around 9:00. By 10:00 the both of them were already out of the confinement of the airship with their belongings, walking down the paced road towards the actual town of Valishta.

"We should probably stop at the town hall first. Let the mayor know we are here, and if he has any new information on the raids." She said. Crysis nodded in agreement, and they began walking down the main road into the town. That is until they actually realized neither of them knew where they were going.

"Do you know where you are going?"

"N-no. I was following y-you."

"But...I was following you…."

The two of them looked at each other, then finally realized that they should probably ask one of the locals where the town hall was located, so they could start this mission as soon as possible. The both of them looked at their surroundings, and saw an old looking man sitting on his porch. He was rocking back and forth on an old rocking chair.

"Who still owns an ACTUAL wooden rocking chair?" Ruby said, as the both of them walked over to the old man on the porch.

The porch was an oldish looking one, made completely out of wood which looked as if it was years upon years old. The old man rocked back and forth gazing into nowhere, lost in his thoughts. The two of them walked a few feet from the porch, the old man giving them no attention.

"Excuse me? Sir? she asked. Then man sat there for a moment, the rocking becoming slower and slower. He slower gazed down and met Ruby's gaze. He had an intimidating one, one that caused her to suddenly tense up.

"What do you younguns want?" His voice was old and crackly, like if someone was opening a door with rusted hinges.

"Do you happen to know where the town hall is? We have some business there to attend to." Crysis looked at her, a tiny bit stunned she didn't stutter in the way she usually did when she was nervous.

"Hhhmmm…" The man stared us down, almost as if he was deciding whether or not to tell us depending in how we reacted in the next two seconds. He huffed, then showed a small smile.

"It's thata way. Should be the last building at the end of the road with bell tower at it's center." He then began to go back into the rocking pace he was doing before the two of them arrived. Ruby was about to talk when Crysis interrupted.

"Thanks" He managed to say without stuttering.

Crysis then grabbed Ruby's hand and began to walk towards the town hall, which they could now see from where they were standing. Ruby was walking in even more shock now, in shock that Crysis actually talked to someone besides her.

They finally got to the town hall (image the stereotypical state house made of brick, thats what it looks like.) and walked inside. The inside was a stuffy waiting room, with a elderly looking woman writing stuff down on a pad into front of her. They walked over to her and they stood there for a second. With no response.

After a few more seconds Crysis was getting angry, and was about to slam his fist on the counter when he noticed Ruby was eyeing the small desk bell with furious intent. Crysis chuckled and pointed to it, giving her his consent to ding the hell out of the thing. Ruby's eyes lit up, and she rose her hand above the small copper bell. She pressed the small button that dinged the bell and an iconic sound was sent throughout the room.

_Okay, now I regret letting her even touching the thing…._ Ruby was ringing the hell out of the thing so fast, Crysis thought his ear drums would burst. The lady slowly rose her head as Ruby ringed away, an expression full of irritation and anger on her face.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?" The lady asked, causing Ruby to stop, realize what she was doing, and her face light up red.

Ruby then shot down in a crouch, so just the top of her head was showing over the counter, her eyes meeting the old ladies, which were seething with anger.

"I...I am sorry…." Ruby apologized slowly, causing the lady to sit back down, completely discarding her rage in almost a second, which astounded Crysis. She then looked up at the young man in camouflage and the short girl in red.

"What may I do for you two?" She asked, putting on her receptionist smile and expression when she said the phrase. Ruby shot up from her crouch.

"Oh! We're the hunters the mayor requested! May we talk to him please?" Ruby smiled at the lady, whose jaw was now dropped open.

"You...you two are the hunters we received? We expected at least someone experienced…." she began to trail off, and when she looked up her face warped with shock.

Ruby had Cresent Rose unsheathed and behind her back, while Crysis was rapidly tapping his feet, trying his best not to unleash the anger he felt from the comment onto the room they were standing in.

"We are some of the best first years hunters in our academy. We can handle whatever you throw at us." Ruby said with a chipper tone, but Crysis could tell she was just masking her anger at the ladies comment.

The old woman shook her head, then quickly got up and walked up to the door behind her. She knocked on the door.

"Um...Sir? The hunters you requested have arrived and wish to speak to you." Her voice was still riddled with shock, but for some reason mixed with relief as well.

"Ah yes, let them in Martha." said a voice from behind the door. Martha then nodded and walked over to the two hunters.

"You may speak to the mayor now. Just behind that door." Motioning to the door behind her. She then sat back down at her desk and let out a long held breath. Ruby sheathed her scythe, and then grabbed Crysis' hand, as they walked over to the door and opened it.

Inside was a medium sized office, probably around 15 by 15 feet. The door was in the middle of the wall, and shelves ran along both sides of the wall. They were decorated with book and all sorts of knick knacks. At the opposite side of the room was a big wooden desk, at which the mayor sat. He was an oldish looking man probably in his late 50's or early 60's. He wore a grey business suit with a maroon tie. He had a bit of grey hair, and a small grey mustache. He looked up and saw the both of us, then rose from his chair.

"Welcome, welcome! Please, take a seat." He motioned for two chairs that were placed directly in front of his desk. Crysis and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged, then walked over and sat in the chairs. As they sat down, so did the mayor.

"Thank you for coming to help us with our...er...predicament." He stuttered with the word, he then shook his head.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Jeremiah Oswald, the mayor of this proud town." Ruby and Crysis nodded in response. Mayor Oswald then looked at the two hunters.

"May I know your names?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he did. Ruby was the first to respond.

"O-of course! My name is Ruby Rose, scythe huntress tier one." She then pointed towards Crysis.

"This is my friend Crysis Rapture. He a solo huntsman tier one. He isn't really a talker, so he won't answer your questions verbally." The mayor looked to Crysis, who now had his arms crossed. Crysis looked at him, and nodded in affirmation. The mayor studied the two young hunters in front of him for a second, then clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful! Now I am sure you want to get down to business?" He looked to the two of them, who nodded their heads in sync.

"Well, as I am sure you already know, we are having trouble with raids that are happening at our dust mines at Mount Eternal." He now had his hands joined in a serious manner. Crysis tilted his head, unaware of what a mountain had to do with anything. The mayor cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, you two are unfamiliar with this area's geography. This small town gets its profit from the dust we excavate from the caves of Mount Eternal, a mountain that is located 15 miles northwest of the town. For some reason, that specific mountain constantly replenishes its dust supply. So, as long as it is done in moderation, the mine gives us an almost infinite amount of dust." He looked to the two hunters. Ruby was scratching her head, lost in how a mountain creates dust in the first place, and Crysis was simply staring at the mayor, who was unable to tell if he was asleep or paying attention.

"Anyway, lately we have been having trouble with raiders that are striking our mines. If they keep this up, we will have to ramp up mining operations to meet quotas and demands, which runs the risk of possibly destroying the mountain. Which is why we called upon the assistance of Beacon academy. We request that you two find out who is doing this, and stop them." He again looked to the hunters.

Ruby was now alert, actually paying attention to this information at hand, which surprised Crysis. Crysis, on the other hand, was now sitting straight, itching to get on with his mission.

_The faster we get this over with, the more time I get to spend with Ruby._ Thought Crysis. He looked to Ruby, who already was ready to bombard the mayor with questions.

"Excuse me sir? Do you have any leads or clues that may assist us in our search?" This sudden act of professionalism surprised Crysis, as he had never seen Ruby act professional before. Again the mayor clapped his hands together, the sudden and loud noise caused Crysis to winch.

"Ah yes! They are small, but hopefully they may help you in your endeavor. Witnesses claim to have seen the people who did the raids. They were a white and black uniform, and a white mask. Besides that, they only take the dust crystals and other forms. They don't seem to bother with the other rare ore, the money, or the miners at all. Strange really." Ruby nodded, and Crysis was trying to put the pieces of this puzzle of a mission together. So far he wasn't getting anywhere.

_Who raids a dust mine, and ignores thousands of lien worth of ore and valuables? This just doesn't add up…._ He looked to Ruby and gave her a look, motioning for her to wrap this conversation up.

"Thank you for your time and help Mr. Mayor. There is one more thing I would like to ask though." Both the Mayor and Crysis looked at her with puzzled looks.

"Exactly where will me and my partner being residing for the time in which we are here? We weren't given any location that we would be spending the night at Beacon…." Crysis realized she was right, they had nowhere to stay for the night. He completely forgot. The mayor clapped his hands together for a third time.

"Of course! YOu and your associate will be spending the night at the local Inn. Sadly, since I was unaware your headmaster would be sending me two hunters, I only have one room reserved for the two of you. I hope that is not TOO inconvenient…." He began to trail off, but Ruby responded quickly, keeping her professional tone as she did, which Crysis was still getting use to.

"No, no thats quite okay! Crysis and I will sort this problem out. May we know the name of the Inn?" The mayor retracted out of his trailing off.

"It is the local inn, its called Eternal Nights." Ruby nodded her head in thanks.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor. Crysis and I will get right on this case, and fill you in on any details that arise." The mayor then nodded, Crysis thankful he didn't clap his hand together again, and Ruby got up started to walk out. Crysis rose and was right behind her.

**Long one huh? I didn't expect it to be so long, it just happened! Jeez I am making this sound as if it is a bad thing... Eh, whatever. As always my friend, I look forward to reading your thoughts on the chapter and the story. Feel free to leave a review, idea, thought, advice, anything at all in the reviews, as they are one of the first things I read after posting a chapter. If you want to ask me a question personally, shoot me a PM and I will respond as best i can. Well, I better end this rant of mine, so I catch you guys later! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17 - The Setting Sun

**Sorry for the late upload guys, I have been busy for the last few weeks. Personal stuff and what not. Anyway, remember to tell me what you think of the story, and I will catch you guys later.**

-At the Inn, Inn Lobby, 45 minutes later- Crysis POV

_Man, Ruby can be pretty professional sometimes. I'm so used to her cute, childish exposition that it is still weirding me out._

I looked at Ruby, who was standing next to me. I soon noticed she wasn't intertwined to my right arm like usual.

_Probably still trying to keep that sophisticated facade of hers…. _I looked up at the front desk of the inn, and noticed the people in front of us have finally finished signing in. We walked up to the desk, a young woman sitting there writing on a notepad. She quickly scribbled down one last thing, then looked up at us with a happy, and oddly creepy, smile.

"Hello! How may I help you two?" She was now beaming at us, and it was still creeping me out how enthusiastic she was about it.

Ruby was quick to answer as usual, I think it was because she disliked awkward silences.

"Yes. We are the mayors friends, I believe he reserved a room for us?" The lady looked at the two of us, still keeping her happy demeanor, but I could tell she was studying us at the same time.

"Of course! Just give me a moment…." She then twirled around in her chair, and opened a filing cabinet then was next to her. After a few seconds of hearing nothing but the sound of shuffling folders, she whipped one out of the cabinet.

"Ah yes, here we go! Medium sized room… queen sized bed… reserved by mayor!" She then looked up at the two of us and rose an eyebrow.

"May I ask how you two young people know the mayor, and how I can be sure this room is actually for you?" She then looked at us without the creepy smile, which for some reason creeped me out even more. Me and Ruby looked at each other for a second, trying to figure out what to say.

"Um… We are the two hunters that were sent from Beacon to assist in the raids that have been happening. You can CALL the mayor to verify we are the hunters, or we can show you these." Ruby then held out her bright red Scroll, and I then searched my coat for mine. I soon found it and held it out. The receptionists eyes went wide.

"May… May I see this for a second if you don't mind?" She asked Ruby nervously for some reason.

Ruby shrugged.

"Sure." She then held out the Scroll for the lady to hold, and I slide mine back into my pocket. The lady was turning the thing over left and right, when she actually flipped it over to show the Beacon icon engraved on the back, along with Ruby's name engraved underneath that. She then looked up at Ruby.

"What did you say your name was Miss?"

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said almost immediately.

The woman looked down at the Scroll, as if to verify if this was actually Ruby's. She then handed it back to her, then looked at me.

"And your name sir?" She asked politely this time, discarding both her awkward, jubilant expression, and her nervous one.

I blinked at her. But she couldn't tell since I was still wearing both my hat and glasses. Thankfully Ruby stepped in as usual.

"His name is Crysis Rapture. He is my partner for this assignment." The Lady looked at both me and Ruby for a second, then nodded. She reached into the folder, and held out a pair of copper-looking keys. I grabbed them before Ruby could. She quickly looked at me, and was about to pout at me before she noticed the lady was still looking at us.

"Thank you." Ruby said, as she grabbed me and began to drag me down the hall by the collar of my coat. As we were walking away, well more like I was being dragged away, I saw the receptionist lean over her desk.

"Room 4-2!" She said rather loudly, as me and Ruby turned the corner in a new hallway.

-15 Minutes later, Room 4-2- Crysis POV

_Wow...Big room…. _Me and Ruby stood there, our jaws slightly dropped at the room, no, the suite, that was in front of them. It was close to quadruple the size our our dorms back at Beacon. The bed was located at the left corner of the room, and next to it where windows that outlooked the cliffs at they which we arrived. The sun would set under those cliffs, but at the moment it was high in the sky. It was only 11:00 in the morning after all.

"I guess we should get comfortable?" Ruby suggested. I nodded, and threw my things on the table in the bottom left corner of the room. I Also leaned Victorias Wrath against the table leg, but kept Pain in it's sheath. I feel weird not having it on me, hence why I sleep with it under my pillow every night. Ruby put all of her stuff neatly on the bed, and Cresent Rose right next to her pack.

I soon walked over and sat myself on the couch, which was ALOT better quality than the one on the airship. It also didn't move. Ruby walked over and sat next to me, then somehow her gaze fell to my shuriken. She then tilted her head to me.

"You remember the first night up on the roof? The day before initiation? In the ball room?" I looked down at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Of c-course. What are you getting at?"

"Well. I asked you how your weapon got it's name, and you said you tell me some other time. Why not now? We shouldn't go scouting until dusk, so we have time to kill."

I looked at her.

Did I really say that to her…? Oh yea, I did. I don't know if I want to remember why….

I battled with myself for what seemed like eternity, but what was really only a second. I sighed.

"This is g-gonna be a long story…." I started to say. She curled around my right arm.

"I have time." She said in a calm tone.

"V-very well. Now it w-was a long time ago. It was two or three years after my parents died…."

-Flashback, 8 years, Orphanage in Vale coast colony- Kid Crysis POV

"_Creak"_

I sat on the swing in the corner of the playground. As usual, I was alone. I slowly looked up, and saw all the others kids playing and laughing, running around and having fun. I sat by myself in the back of the playground, slowly going back and forth on the old swing set.

"_Croak"_

The hinges and chains were rusted, so the old swings moaned with every motion. I liked it. The solitude left me to my thought, and I was always alone. Since I witnessed was happened in the woods that day, I couldn't talk. All I heard was my mother scream when I talked, and I remember how I was hopeless to help them. I couldn't save my mom...my dad...my brother….

A tear streamed down my face.

"_Croak"_

The kids saw me as a freak, I didn't talk, didn't play with any of the other kids, I avoided everyone to the best of my ability. People didn't like me, and I disliked them just as much.

"_Creak"_

"Hey!"

I looked up, and saw a girl standing in front of me. She had ginger hair that looked like the color of a sunrise, and wore a purple dress that went down to her knees. She looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? You're sitting here all by yourself…" I slowly dropped my head down to look back down at the ground. People didn't like me, she would just see me as a freak and leave after a little bit.

But for some reason… she didn't.

She sat in the swing next to me, and began to swing back and forth.

"_Creak"_

"So...whats your name?" She asked.

I slowly tilted my head to my right at her, and saw she was smiling.

_Why was she smiling?_

I shook my head, and she looked at me in puzzlement.

"You don't have a name?" She asked. I was now actually looking at her, at her deep hazel eyes. I was looking at her for a few seconds, when she giggled, and I realized that I was staring. I reached into my pocket and took out a crumpled up piece of paper and a broken pencil with a dull tip. I began to write a note, the note that would start the first conversation I had with a person since the incident.

**Crysis Rapture. I do not talk, don't like to talk**

Again she giggled, and I began to shrink back.

_She laughing at me like all the others do…._

"Thats a funny name. I like it. Mine is Victoria Pulchra, nice to meet you Crysis." She got off the swing and held out her hand, smiling as she did. I looked at her, my hands still holding on the swing chains. I slowly took my right hand off the chain and looked at it, then slowly reached it out in front of me. She grabbed my hand and shook it. I slowly looked from my hand to her.

_Why was this girl being nice to me? I'm the outcast, I'm the no-good freak, so WHY is she talking to me? _I raised my head so my eyes met hers, and saw that they were full of joy and happiness. My face changed ever so slightly into that of slight confusion, and somehow she saw this.

"Whats with the puzzled face?" She tilted her head as she asked, but still keeping that wonderful smile of hers.

I again took out the piece of paper and wrote another message.

**Why are you talking to me? No one here likes me. I am the freak.**

I finished scribbling the note, and handed to her. She held the note in both hands. The smile that was on her face slowly faded, and she sat back on the swings, letting her auburn hair fall along the sides of her face.

"I was brought here because my mommy died in the monster raid. After that my daddy wouldn't smile, and was always angry. Then one day he didn't come home like he usually did, and I was alone. Then after awhile a woman in a suit came and told me daddy wasn't coming home. Ever. And she brought me here." I caught a glimpse of her face from behind her hair, which was acting like a curtain to shield her face from me, and saw a tear roll down her face and hit the ground. She wiped her face with her hand, then looked at me, her face was red from tears and sorrow.

"I saw how you come here everyday, and sit by yourself. I've seen how you get pushed around and made fun of, and when I saw this…," another tear rolled down her face.

"I thought I might finally have met someone who understands the pain I go through. The pain of being alone." She ran her hand through her hair, and began to make a fist.

"This hair...I get made fun of because of it… because it's not normal…." She began to cry again, and for some reason I began to dislike it when she cried. I got my piece of paper, flipped it over, and began to write.

**I like your hair. It's pretty. **

She looked at the note, and began to cry even more. I shrunk back.

_Did I do something wrong? I probably made her-_

I never finished that thought because, before I knew it, she was hugging me.

"Thank you Crysis…." She back away from the hug and looked at me, to see I was wearing a miniscule smile. I nodded, and got off the swing. As I did the bell went off, signaling the end of recess. Victoria then looked at me, somehow discarding her saddened features that were there only but a second ago. She smiled at me, something that made me happy for some strange reason.

"Want to sit with me at lunch?" I blushed a bit, then nodded. She giggled with excitement and, the next thing I knew, we were running towards the door, hand in hand.

- 4 years ago, Vale Coast Hospital- Crysis POV

"I...I'm sorry. She didn't make it…." The doctor words hit me like a bullet. My world was crumbling before me. The only person who had ever cared for me, the only friend I ever had, the person I swore to protect the day after we met, the first person I had developed feelings for since my parents died...was gone….

_I failed….I couldn't save her…._

I grabbed the doctor by the collar ( I was tall for a 12 year old ) and slammed him against the wall behind him. I looked him in the eyes, which were now filled with anger and sorrow, and saw only fear and desperation.

"W-we did all we could I swear! Her heart just...stopped. We tried to revive her, but it was too late.…" His eyes met mine, and we stayed there for a second. I then threw the doctor to my left, and he landed on the ground with a thud, his papers flying and scattering across the floor. I fell to my knees, and tears began to stream down my face.

_Why? Why couldn't it have been me? She didn't do anything to deserve this…._ I was on the ground motionless, seeing no reason to get up. And why should I? She was the only one who acknowledged my existence, the only one who saw me as more than the lonely mute kid.

_Get up._

My head shot up. My eyes and ears were trying to find the source of the sound, the enchanting sound that I would never hear again.

_Get up Crysis…._

I listen and I got up, not really knowing why. My face was still stained with tears, but I was still searching for the voice.

_Don't revert back into the lonely boy that you were all those years ago…. _

I suddenly realized who was talking to me.

_Victoria…? Am I hearing things? Am I going insane? _I put my hands on my head, wanting this torture to stop.

_Semblences are a magical thing Crysis, and mine is allowing me to tell you my final words. Don't shrink back into your shell, but stand tall. Be the hero, protect those who need to be protected. Make it so people won't have to go through what we did...Please Crysis...do this...for me…._

Her voice began to fade, and I started to panic.

_Nononono Victoria please...don't leave me…._

_I will always be with you Crysis...I promise…._

Her voice faded into silence, but I heard what she said last. I slowly got up, even though my body told me not to, and pulled the cap of my hat close to my face, trying to hide the tears.

_Okay Victoria. I'll do it. I'll be the hero...for you…._

I got up and began to walk away, when the doctor I threw to the ground grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around, my face filled with anger and on the breaking point. He held out a closed fist.

"The last she she was able to tell us. Was to tell us to give this to you." I held out my hand, and the doctor dropped a crumbled piece of paper into it, then walked away. I brought the paper close to me.

What is this….?

I unraveled the paper, and my eyes went wide.

Is this…?

It was the piece of paper I had in my pocket the day I met Victoria. The one I wrote on since I refused to talk. It had those three sentences on it. The three I remember so vividly.

**Crysis Rapture. I do not talk, don't like to talk.**

**Why are you talking to me? No one here likes me. I am the freak.**

**I like your hair. It's pretty.**

I held the paper tightly in my hand, then turned around to the exit. When I got outside of the hospital, I looked around and saw the sign on the left directing me towards the orphanage.

I went right.

**FLASHBACK. Read that as if I was yelling it in a dramatic voice. Now you just went back and did it. Now you are smiling. Boom, Crysis strikes yet again. Besides that, what did you guys think? I thought of Victoria with the help of a friend, and if you want to know, her last name (Pulchra) means 'Beautiful' in latin. Hope you guys enjoyed, and leave a review to tell me what you think! Thanks guys, I will see you soon!**


End file.
